Quirk Smirk 2: Electric Boogaloo
by Meldy-Writes
Summary: The Reader and Aizawa have been in a relationship for a few months, and they're both very happy. Shouta wants to take the next step and move in together, but the reader is a bit more hesitant, and won't explain why. When the reason for the reader's reluctance shows back up in her life out of the blue, will it bring her and Shouta closer together, or will it drive them apart?
1. Sweet Nights, Sweet Mornings

Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm back, Bitches (I don't own My Hero Academia).

(y/n) = your name

The hot summer air ghosted over her skin through the open window. She lay sprawled on the bed, and open manuscript laying awkwardly across her stomach. She would have to unfold several pages when she awoke. A pair of reading glasses framed her closed eyes imperfectly, as they sat all askew on her face. Lights from the street filtered through the window, but the most prominent light source came from the booklight that shone a spotlight across her cleavage.

This is the scene that Aizawa Shouta came across when he entered his girlfriend's apartment through the window she'd left open for him. It was apparent, that she'd attempted to stay up and wait for him to finish patrol but had failed.

Shouta sighed fondly as he straightened out her script, leaving it on her bedside table alongside the turned-off book lamp, and her reading glasses-He'd paused to lightly kiss her nose when he'd removed them.

Before long, he was removing his own goggles, as well as his scarf and his shirt before crawling into the bed and wrapping the woman in his arms.

"You were out so late. I was beginning to think you went back to your place for the night." She mumbled in a half-awake state as (y/n) turned around in his arms to nuzzle farther into his chest.

"You wouldn't have to wonder that if you just moved in." He responded in a monotone fashion, not at all matching the warm fondness he felt. "The teacher's apartment complex is pet friendly, you know." He added as a large furry creature slunk into the room and curled up at the edge of the bed.

"mmf. I'm not having this conversation with you tonight." (y/n) said, freeing her arms from between their bodies to wrap around his torso. "I'm just not ready, and you know that."

He nodded, his face buried in her hair. "You say that less like it's about this relationship, and more like it's about relationships in general."

He didn't get a response, as (y/n) was out cold again.

Shouta woke up four hours later to the smell of bacon, and the sensation of someone leaving affectionate pecks on his face. Groaning, he opened his eyes to look at her. This was something Shouta wouldn't mind waking to every morning. _"Here Comes the Sun"_ by the Beatles softly wafted into the bedroom like a warm breeze, as a tray full of breakfast foods awaited to be eaten next to him on the bed, and his girlfriend sat atop his chest, pulling back from her barrage of kisses.

Resplendent was the only word his brain could come up with. She smirked triumphantly down at him, as he was now awake. Daylight poured in through the still open window, shining on her and making her glow in the morning sun. The tank top and pajama shorts she wore left little to the imagination, but that was perfectly fine with him.

"Well hello, Sleeping Beauty, you look like shit this morning." (y/n) greeted as she twisted to put the tray on his chest, so she could occupy the spot that it had just been. "But I guess that's what happens when you stay out until four-thirty in the morning."

He maneuvered the tray, so he could sit up in bed, and gave a "Mmm." Of acknowledgement as he began to eat a strip of bacon.

"What, no smart reply? I think you're going soft on me, Old Ma-" She was cut off when he bunched up a pancake and shoved the whole thing in her mouth.

It was endearing to see her struggle to chew, her cheeks all puffed out like a chipmunk.

"It's a Saturday, (y/n). Why did you even wake us up this early?"

She held her finger up, as she finished the pancake and took in a large breath of air.

"How would you have felt about yourself if that'd killed me, Shouta?" She asked, drama and sass dripping from her question like the syrup he applied to the rest of the cakes.

He didn't bother answering her question, he simply cut a small triangle from the top pancake and stared at her as he ate.

She rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. "It's one of the rare weekends when Izuku is coming back from school and hanging with _me_ instead of Inko, I'm about to go pick him up now. I figured I'd let you know, in case you didn't want him and all his classmates to find out that his homeroom teacher and his aunt are sleeping together."

Yes, that absolutely sounded like something he didn't want his students to know. But wait…

"Aren't we having a poker game here tonight?" Shouta asked, confused.

(y/n), who had left the bed to get dressed for the day paused halfway through putting on a pair of blue jeans. "…What? That's next weekend. Please tell me that our loud, obnoxious, inappropriate friends are coming over _next_ weekend." She looked back at her boyfriend with a pleading gaze.

Aizawa smirked at her "Afraid not."

"Will they honor my request if I say we need to reschedule?"

"Afraid not."

"Son of a bitch."


	2. Poker Face

Chapter 2

 **Author's Note: Hello! I thought I should take this time to mention that this is, as the title implies, a sequel to a fic I wrote about a month ago called 'Quirk Smirk.' If you stumbled upon this story first, the first fic isn't needed to enjoy this, but I would recommend it. Not only because you can pick up on little hints of what the main conflict in this fic might be, littered throughout the first fic, but also because It's one of my best writing samples I would say. Not to mention, I know I enjoy starting a story at the beginning instead of at the sequel. At any rate, I hope you all enjoy!**

(y/n) = your name

(l/n) = last name

(n/n) = Nickname

(y/n) was fully freaking out on the drive back from picking up Izuku. "So, slight change of plans, Bud. I didn't realize that I was supposed to hold a Poker night tonight, so we're going to need to stop by the supermarket for snacks and stuff."

She knew Izuku had been looking forward to this weekend, especially because their hangouts had been few and far between since he'd moved into the U.A. dorms. (y/n) held her breath as she waited to hear his reaction.

"O-oh. Alright. Do you need me to clear out or…?" It was easy to tell that Izuku was disappointed with this development. He'd so hoped he'd get to enjoy a quiet weekend hanging out with his beloved aunt, who'd become like a second mother as well as a confidant.

(y/n) assured her nephew that he was more than welcome to join in the games if he was comfortable doing so.

Back when they were first spending weekends together, way before she was on friendly terms with Aizawa, she'd taught him to play, along with other useful life skills. He'd immediately took a shining to it. He'd studied all her moves, learned to recognize all her tells, and wiped the floor with her whenever they played. (y/n) couldn't be prouder.

At the invitation to join the table, Deku perked right up. "Awesome! Who are we playing with?"

"Oh... just some… friends of mine, I'm sure you'll really take a liking to them." They were currently perusing the junk food isle of the supermarket. (y/n) had picked up ingredients for onion dip along with some chips and a few packs of sodas. "Hey Bud, if any snack catches your eye, just toss it in. You're technically a host at this party, too." She added, attempting to distract him from asking any more questions about the guests. She really hoped she could avoid the conversation as to how and why she was friends with so many of his teachers.

She honestly didn't know herself. She'd spent the last five years with such negative connotations regarding pro-heroes, and now, she looks around and finds that every single one of her friends is one.

In all honestly, it made her feel a little inadequate. Here she was, surrounded by such influential and awe-inspiring people with impressive abilities, and what was she? Just a quirkless girl working at a publishing firm. She never felt like she was less than others before she moved back to Musutafu.

She shook those thoughts from her head. She was capable and independent, and if her friends are so amazing, then there must be something amazing about her to make them like her.

They managed to get all the groceries up to the apartment in one trip, all thanks to Izuku.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry something?" (y/n) asked, unsure as she watched her nephew struggle under the weight of three bags and several boxes of soda.

"I-I'm sure, Aunt (y/n). This is nothing compared to the weight training All-Might has me do." He gave her a brilliant smile, and (y/n) just wanted to pinch his cheeks.

How the hell did her sister manage to make the cutest kid in the known universe when she had such an awful, brutish husband?

As (y/n) opened the door, she was greeted to the sight of Shouta moving the couch against the wall to make room for the novelty Poker table he was preparing to fold out.

Crap! How was she going to explain what he was doing here to Izuku? She nervously looked back and fourth between the two, but Deku didn't even bat and eye. "Good Afternoon, Mr. Aizawa."

Shouta grunted out a "Midoriya." In greeting as he finally got the back of the couch to touch the wall. He straightened and looked around the room at his progress. (y/n) affectionately patted his shoulder as she followed Izuku into the kitchen.

Deku was already filling the express chill box in (y/n)'s fridge with a variety of sodas when she entered.

"So, you aren't even a bit surprised to see your teacher just casually alone in my house?"

Deku shrugged and continued his task. "I mean, I know he used to live next door, and that you guys hang out and get dinner together sometimes, I just figured he was part of the Poker game and offered to help set up."

Ah. Yeah. Why didn't she think of that?

Deku paused. "...Why? _Should_ I be questioning what he's doing here?" Izuku eyed her suspiciously before looking behind her shoulder towards the living room.

Damn, that kid was too perceptive for his own good. Their secret would be out before the end of the hour, let alone the evening.

Although, was it really a secret if he was the only person they were keeping it from?

Before she could answer, there was a muffled curse and a "(l/n)! How the hell do you set this up?" She jumped on the excuse to drop the conversation and preceded to help Shouta set up the table.

About an hour later everything was set up and prepared. Izuku had at some point forgotten that he was supposed to be suspicious of the two adults in the apartment with him, and instead began to bounce in excitement over the prospect of Poker. If there were one thing he inherited from (y/n), it was a love of the game.

Eventually, there came a knock at the door.

"That'd be them. You ready, Deku?"

Izuku nodded enthusiastically "I've always wanted to meet your friends."

(y/n) laughed nervously "Ahh, yeah. About that…you've sort of already met them all before."

Before he could question, she rushed to answer the door. As It opened, she was met with the sight of Yamada huffing, and carrying a wheelchair in his arms while Nemuri cheerfully carried a rather mortified looking Iida over her shoulder. "Hey girl!" She greeted chirpily.

"(y/n)… please… move somewhere… with an elevator." Yamada panted dramatically, dropping the chair in his hands and walking into the apartment without a proper invitation in.

(y/n) helped ease her friend back into his wheelchair as she heard Yamada and Shouta greet each other further in the apartment.

Checking back in with Deku, he seemed awestruck at the three pros (and one former pro) all gathered casually around his aunt's living room, carrying on as if there was nothing weird about the situation.

Nemuri, now that she was no longer shrugging someone over her shoulder, eagerly pulled (y/n) into a tight hug. "Ugg! It's been forever since we last talked. That selfish Shouta likes keeping you all to himself. We _need_ a girl's night sometime."

(y/n) kindly laughed along. There was no doubt that Nemuri was more passionate about her and (y/n)'s budding friendship than the latter was, but she had to admit, a girl's night did sound nice. Perhaps she could invite Inko along, too.

Nemuri continued, just as enthusiastic as ever "Now, let's get this party started so you can whoop all our asses, and I can get tipsy." She cheered.

"Ah, about that, we'll be having a sober night tonight." (y/n) explained sheepishly, gesturing towards her nephew, who seemed to be watching the two women's exchange in unadulterated surprise.

Nemuri took the news rather well, as she greeted her student enthusiastically, wrapping him in a hug as well.

The other adults took the 'no alcohol while my nephew is in the house' policy just as gracefully, and soon, the party was sitting around the poker table, eating, and joking, and laughing.

At some point however, (y/n) and Izuku stopped playing Poker and started playing a new game all together.

It started unsuspectingly enough, with (y/n) offering to shuffle the next round. She'd just had a rather bad round, and she didn't think Yamada and Nemuri would mind remising their chance to shuffle. As (y/n) mixed the cards, she began doing her card dance, distracting the others from her hands by engaging them in conversation. "So, anyone have fun plans next weekend?"

She began to search for her ace.

"Oh, the four of us have our High School reunion. That should be fun." Nemuri engaged.

(y/n) nodded along, thumbing through the deck.

"I still don't get why you want to go so bad, we still see each other at the school every day." Shouta commented dryly.

(y/n) thumbed through the deck again, more meticulous this time.

"This is different, we'll see more of our old classmates, and reminisce. It'll be fun!" Nemuri assured. At Shoutas continued grumbling she added "Well, if you really don't think you'll enjoy yourself, then bring (y/n). Then, at least you'll be able to keep yourself occupied~"

Yamada kicked at her shin, motioning towards Izuku, but the kid hadn't been paying attention to the topic, he was trying to hide a smirk as he waited for his aunt to meet his gaze.

 _It's gone._ (y/n) thought, somewhat baffled. The literal ace up her sleeve was gone from the deck. How could it… _Izuku._ (y/n) looked up and met her nephew's cheeky gaze. He flashed something hidden under his palm. Her ace. She swelled with pride. She'd taught him well.

A little too well.

"(y/n), would that be something you'd be interested in?" Nemuri probed encouragingly.

"Mmmhmm." Came a preoccupied response.

(y/n) smirked back at him and flashed the queen of hearts she swiped and planned to keep hidden under her leg before dealing to the rest of their companions.

Yamada, Iida and Aizawa found themselves in the kitchen during a fifteen-minute break between hands.

"How've you been getting along, Tensei? We don't see much of you these days." Yamada started, casually leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, being wheelchair bound will do that." The man answered wistfully. "I've been getting along fine. Tenya has been a big help. I rarely go anywhere without him tagging along to assist. I'm honestly surprised he didn't come along with me to this party."

"If he knew Midoriya were here, I'm sure he would have." Aizawa answered, staring into his soda can.

"Speaking of, does he still not know about you and (n/n)?" Tensei asked curiously.

"No, and I'd rather he didn't. If he knows, then it's only a matter of time before the whole damn class finds out, and then I've _really_ got trouble on my hands."

The two other guys laughed heartily at this.

"He's going to find out eventually, you know. Especially if you manage to get her to finally agree to move in with you." Yamada pointed out, though he lost some of his intended tone thanks to the chips he kept shoving into his mouth.

"No shit. You guys might move in together? I didn't realize you were serious. The way you play it off, I thought it was just casual sex."

Yamada let out a hoot.

"Are you kidding? Shouta's crazy serious about her. I bet you anything he can't wait for the day he can walk into his apartment to her cooking dinner and dancing to the stereo, all barefoot and pregnant." He chortled, elbowing a now furiously blushing Aizawa.

" **Stop.** "

The two men laughed at their friend's embarrassment, completely ignorant to the boy standing in the kitchen's archway, who was frozen to the spot, and about as white as a sheet. This has been too many startling revelations for one evening for poor Izuku.


	3. No More Secrets

Chapter 3

(y/n) = your name

(l/n) = last name

Deku made absolutely no attempt to hide the fact that he knew. As soon as the next hand started, he did not hesitate to throw barbs.

"Call." Nemuri stated, knocking on the table.

"Well, I raise." (y/n) countered, tossing a few chips into the center casually.

This earned her a scoff from Izuku "That's a bluff if I've ever heard one."

(y/n) looked up from her cards when she caught his tone. He seemed rather confident about that, and she couldn't wait to wipe the floor with him using her royal flush. "Oh really, Hot-Shot? And how do you know that?"

Izuku shrugged, seemingly more interested in his hand than with meeting the challenging gaze across the table. "Because, isn't hiding the truth from your loved ones your favorite pass time?" He matched her bet nonchalantly.

"Whoa where is this coming from, Bud? It's not like you to be so nasty. What are you talking about? Hiding the truth?" (y/n) was taken aback by such an accusation. She'd never seen Izuku act like this before.

"What _was_ Mr. Aizawa doing in your house all by himself earlier today?" he challenged out of the blue.

There was a beat of silence. Then two.

"Hizashi, what the **fuck**? You _told_ him?" (y/n) slammed her cards face up on the table in outrage as she rounded on her friend, along with the rest of the table.

Hizashi's voice raised an octave, matching the shrill screech of a violin "Why do you automatically assume I told him?"

He got the exact same deadpan look from every person, including Deku.

"I didn't!" he defended.

"No! I had to find out by walking in on an extremely upsetting kitchen conversation about my aunt's sex life. Thanks for that, by the way."

At that, Iida clasped his hands together. "Alright! It's been fun. (y/n), wonderful to see you as always, but I think it's time we all headed out." he began to wheel his way away from the table, yanking on Nemuri's sleeve as he went.

"Aww, but it's just getting interesting~" Nemuri purred, chin resting on her hand as her eyes darted between Izuku and (y/n).

The Livingroom was put back together now, (y/n) and Shouta sat patiently on the couch as Izuku paced silently in front of them. Shouta, to his credit, did not outwardly seem at all uncomfortable or guilty. But (y/n) could practically feel the tension radiating off his body. She went to reach for his hand, to give him some form of comfort in a situation he didn't want to be in, but halfway through the gesture, Deku caught her, and she immediately retracted her hand.

"How long?" he asked accusatorily.

"Do you remember that day I was held hostage at work?" (y/n) asked in a small sheepish voice,

"That was four months ago!" an exasperated shout from the teen. He saw his aunt flinch minutely, and sighed, attempting to calm down. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

(y/n) shrugged "Eventually. Shouta wanted to avoid your classmates finding out for both of your sakes, and I was afraid you'd react like- well, like this." Her eyes didn't move from the ground. Shouta subtly rubbed her back to attempt to comfort her. "how mad are you, really?" She asked.

"I'm not mad, I'm disappointed."

She cringed. She'd pulled that line on him a few times. Hearing him repeat it back to her; to hear him reprimand her like he was the adult-and she the child-made her feel like she must be having a dissociative episode.

"Look, I know it must be weird, me dating your teacher, and it'll take some time to get used to it, but please don't let whom I choose to be with effect our relationshi-"

"That's not why I'm upset!" Deku squawked, his voice threatening to break. His vicious outburst now replaced with one she recognized more from her sweet nephew's demeanor. He began to tremble, as he crossed his arms over his chest and lowered his head. "You didn't _tell_ me." He practically whispered. "You didn't- We tell each other everything-I tell you _everything_! And you didn't…" he cut him self off as he began to sniffle.

(y/n)'s eyes were burning, as she felt guilt spring up on her and devour her whole. "Oh Izuku…Oh Honey. I'm so sor- I'm so sorry." She sprung up from the couch, wrapping her arms around the boy, as he began openly crying into her chest. "I'm so sorry, Izuku. No more secrets. I promise. I promise." She hushed the boys unrestrained sobs.

If Aizawa haddn't been mortified to begin with, he certainly would be now. "…I'm going to head home for the night." He announced, not even allowing the two time to respond, as he removed himself from the couch and made a B-line for the door. "…Good night (y/n). Midoriya." And then he was gone, and the two were alone again.

"I-it's s-so weird. To hear h-him use somebody's first name." Izuku managed to get out, as his body was being wracked with sobs.

(y/n) nodded, squeezing the boy "It's weird for him, too, believe me. He still calls me (l/n) most of the time." She pulled back from him, cupping his face in her hands, wiping fresh tears from his cheeks. "Are we ok?"

"You promise you don't have any more secrets?" he sniffed, halfway calmed down. She hesitated for a fraction of a second, but he didn't seem to notice, because a bright smile grew on his face when she whispered, "I promise."

They fell asleep together on the couch, Izuku leaning into her chest as she rested her head atop his. Guilt wracked every part of her body as she thought of the thing she still kept hidden from him. From everyone, really. All bringing it up would do is remind her of who she used to be. Who she still was. A weak, scared little girl who ran from her problems and avoided confrontation.

She ran from home, she ran from _-No. don't even_ _ **think**_ _about it._ She ran from her feelings for Shouta, and most recently, she ran from facing her nephew's reaction. Truly, if she physically ran as fast and as far as she ran from her issues, she'd be an Olympian by now.

She snuggled Izuku closer, wrapping him protectively in her arms as she let the soft drone of the television and her own thoughts lull her to sleep.

But she didn't need to run anymore. Running, she'd learned, had always caused more problems than it solved. And this wasn't running. This was just… avoiding an obstacle. Yeah.

Besides, unlike some of her others, _this_ secret wasn't going to come back to bite her in the ass.

She really, truly, believed that.

 **Author's Note:** Yo, hmu with your theories of what the reader's dirty little secret is. I'm curious to see what your theories might be. I think I've done a pretty good job in subtly sprinkling in little clues throughout these chapters as well as the first fic, but still I think they were easy to miss, too. So, I'm real curious to see if any of y'all caught on or what. Until the next chapter, everyone. Bye!


	4. Reunion Tour

Chapter 4

Author's Note: Okay are you ready for the reveal, guys? I honestly get a pit in my stomach just preparing to write this chapter. It's one in the morning as I type this, I have a class at nine tomorrow, and my dumb ass is still up writing fanfiction because I've lost control of my life.

(y/n) = your name

(l/n) = last name

(h/c) = hair color

"Remind me again how I got roped into all of this?" (y/n) asked, as she applied lipstick in a full-length mirror in Shouta's bedroom.

"You said you were interested in going during Poker." His reply echoed off the bathroom walls where he was currently hidden from view.

"What? When?"

"Well, I think you and Midoriya were a little preoccupied with your cheating to pay attention." She heard his voice get clearer and louder, signaling that he'd emerged from the other room.

"You knew about that?" she asked, whipping around.

Oh. Wow.

Her knees nearly gave out when her eyes landed on him. All dressed up in a three-piece suit, with hair tied back in a bun that was equal parts elegant and lazily done that it was just so perfectly Aizawa Shouta. He smirked when he caught her look. He knew how damn good he looked. The bastard.

He approached her unhurriedly and let his hands smooth over her arms once she was in reach. "Of course, I knew. You should know by now that my eyes are always on you." Gently, he guided her to turn around, so he could zip up her dress.

Breathlessly, (y/n) pulled her (h/c) Hair over her shoulder so he could zip it all the way up. He took the opportunity to kiss the back of her neck.

She spun quickly, covering the spot he'd just attacked with her hand. "Black Tie events make you frisky." She stated, blush covering her complexion from the top of her head to her shoulders.

He softly chuckled. His smiles were often considered unsettling to others, but (y/n) found them to be warm and charming. "Are you going to let me finish zipping up your dress?"

Grumbling, she moved closer, and burrowed into his chest so he could reach around her to complete the task. _So cute_ Shouta mused. He usually wasn't one for physical touches or for expressing fondness. He used to find both actions unnecessary and tedious. But around (y/n), he really couldn't help himself.

"Let's just get this night over with." (y/n) sighed, straightening out her cherry-red cocktail dress.

Walking into the Gymnasium of U.A. that night was an absolute fever dream. All around (y/n) were pro heroes and side-kicks and inventors, even some police officers. She immediately felt intimidated, and she resisted the urge to latch on to Shouta's arm.

A woman had been at the front counter, smiling and handing out nametags. "Aizawa. I didn't think you'd show." He nodded in greeting to the woman, who handed him a nametag and turned to (y/n).

"I'm sorry, what is your name? I don't think I recognize you. What program did you graduate from?"

Before (y/n) could answer, Shouta was already grabbing a blank nametag and scrawling her name on it in sharpie. "She didn't go here, she's my plus one." He stuck her guest nametag over her breast, and took her hand, dragging her abruptly from the conversation, leaving behind the dumbstruck volunteer.

The woman thought hell must have frozen over because Aizawa Shouta- _The_ Aizawa Shouta, who'd shot down half the girls in their class because 'relationships are just a useless distraction that can only ever be used against you' had a girlfriend.

"Huh." She said to herself. "I always thought he'd end up with Yamada."

That was not an unpopular opinion. Many of the women at the reunion came up to (y/n) to express either bitter congratulations, or complete surprise that yes, Aizawa was indeed attracted to women after all.

She was currently having an uncomfortable conversation with a woman who seemed to be a little of column a and a little of column b. This woman also seemed to be under the impression that she could steal Shouta out from under her, though she didn't explicitly say so. (y/n) was looking for any excuse to leave this conversation before this woman asked what Souta was like in bed.

Her savior took the form of Nemuri. "Well now, aren't we the Belle of the Ball?" a casual arm was slipped around her shoulder, and (y/n) eagerly took the chance to excuse herself from the other woman. "Hello, Nemuri." She was shaken a bit by her new companion "Kayama. How many times must I say it? Call me Ka-ya-ma."

(y/n) easily relented, echoing the preferred name of her friend.

"That's better. You look like a three-course meal. How does Shouta keep from just yanking you into a dark corner to rip that saucy number right off you, hmmm?" (y/n) laughed. How was it that Nemuri can say such crass, sexual things and (y/n) won't even bat an eye, but when Shouta even remotely sends an intimate glance her way she'll melt on the spot?

Speaking of, Kayama's teasing did paint a rather vivid picture… oh look, she was blushing after all.

She plays off her flustered attitude and prepares to compliment her friend on the outfit she was sporting, which was very, _very_ alluring, when she heard something that made her sick to her stomach.

"(y/n)? Is that you?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned around, and came face to face with the last person she'd expected to see. Ever. She really did feel like she was going to throw up. Just seeing him made her feel the last bruises he'd left on her like they were still there, fresh on her exposed skin.

"Mori. You…Went to U.A."

Of course, he did. What a Fucker.

"Yes, well we both know that you didn't, so what brings you here?" he sounded so genuinely pleased to see her that she wanted to explode. To rip herself in half and scream to the heavens.

Why?

Why did the world punish her very existence?

"I'm… Kayama's plus one." She said, squeezing her friend's arm tightly, her tone was robotic, but it was as steady as she could muster. "We went to middle school together."

This was, of course, a lie. One that, much like all the others, was probably going to kick her in the ass later.

"Y-Yep!" Kayama cheered artificially, her arm reached around (y/n)'s shoulder in a friendly gesture.

Her touch was steadying. Protective. Kayama wasn't going to leave her alone with this guy. (y/n) wanted to cry in relief.

"How do you know (y/n), Kadima?" she asked casually, giving a pointed glance to the girl in question.

Kadima Mori gave a winning smile, as fake as his charming demeanor.

"We used to be lovers."

Hearing him say that word made (y/n)'s soul shudder. His gaze seeped into her skin and burned her from the inside out.

"I need a drink." (y/n) excused haphazardly and ducked under her friend's arm.

She just couldn't stay there a second longer. (y/n) wasn't a drinker usually, but that night, she was thanking every god she could name for the open bar.

She'd been thinking about him too much lately, she must have summoned him. Like Beetlejuice.

What with Shouta constantly bringing up the topic of living together, and Izuku guilting her for hiding things, how could she not drift to thoughts of him?

A hand was placed on her back so suddenly it made her jump, spilling half her Long Island. She whipped to find the owner of the hand, only to see it was Shouta. She visibly relaxed, letting her head fall on the table with a sigh.

"You scared the shit out of me."

"Yeah, I noticed. You alright?"

 _No._ "I'm fine." _Don't lie to him, what are you doing?_

"You don't look fine. Was it that god-awful Orano? I saw Nemuri rescue you from her earlier. She's practically a predator." He signaled the bartender over and ordered a round for the both of them.

"Mm, no." She shook her head "I mean yeah, she was quite the menace, but no. She didn't bother me all that much."

Shouta lifted her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. She did so, with a slight reluctance.

"Do you want to leave?"

Yes! She really, really did.

She nodded furiously, offering a grin filled to the brim with relief.

"Thank God. I've wanted to leave since we got here. There's too many people, and they keep looking at us like we're zoo animals."

He downed his drink, and impatiently sat as he watched (y/n) hastily chug her own. Before long, she was hopping down from her stool.

Taking her hand in his, Shouta began speed walking towards the exit, yanking her along behind him.

(y/n) laughed, knowing full well what he planned for the two of them to do once they returned to his apartment. The prospect almost made her forget the scare she had earlier in the night. Almost.

From her purse, the chime of her phone was heard. (y/n) had just received a text;

'Text From Nemuri: You're welcome for the save, Girl. For repayment, you can tell me just what the hell the story is between you and Kadima. Girl's Night. Soon.'


	5. Passionate Nights

Chapter 5

(y/n) = Your Name

(l/n) = Last Name

(y/n) was preparing steak for dinner that night. The rain outside was relentless as the sound heavy drops hit the window, disturbing the silence of the home. Mochi napped quietly in the corner, as (y/n) turned on the small kitchen tv to the news. "The Mending Hero, Caduceus, saved thousands trapped under the rubble of a collapsed office building today, as he mended several broken bones, as well as repairing the office building itself. How amazing!"

(y/n) winced as she took the marinated meat out of the Ziplock. He over exerted himself. He'd be coming home with quite the headache. She quickly made her way to the bathroom cabinet, to find the pain killers. Once she had, she returned to the kitchen, leaving them on the kitchen counter for him when he got home.

When he did eventually arrive, she was under the awning on their porch, using the grill to prepare the steaks.

"(y/n)! What the hell are the pain killers doing on the counter?"

She drew in a shaky breath. "I saw a report on the news, and it sounded like you might have overextended yourself."

"You think I can't handle my own god damn quirk? How would you know? You don't even have one."

She could hear the pill bottle getting tossed, as well as the sound of Mochi scurrying to another room.

It hadn't always been this way. When they'd first met, he'd been so amazing. Dashing, even.

She'd been 19 and he'd been 21. (y/n) had been shot when someone came into the gas station she worked at and held her at gunpoint during a stick up. Of course, she'd been difficult, and had to be a smart-ass.

He'd used his quirk to mend her wound, and it was love at first sight.

Now however, she was 28, and they were just about to get married. Things were different now.

"(y/n) did you hear me? I asked you if you thought I was too weak to handle my quirk."

"Of course, I don't think that. I'm just trying to dote on you a little…Dear."

As if it could sense the dread in the situation, the rain began to fall harder.

She brought the finished stakes in, and left them on the stove top, so she could continue working on the side dishes.

"The steaks are going to get cold."

She shook her head as she began to slice carrots. "They won't, I have the burner on underneath them."

He growled, leaning next to her. "The heat is going to warp the plate."

"I-It's a warp-resistant plate, Hon. No, it won't."

He laughed, but it wasn't joyous.

"You always have to challenge me, don't you (y/n)?"

 _You're the one trying to pick out mistakes._ Of course, she wasn't going to say anything.

"Tch. Typical." He sighed dramatically, moving a lock of hair behind her ear affectionately.

She continued to chop carrots.

Mori's hand followed a path down her neck, to her arm, to her hand. There, he paused.

"Why aren't you wearing the ring?" the rain outside began to lighten so that I could no longer be heard as it hit the windows. Everything was quiet as the atmosphere around the couple began to grow heavy with dread.

"…I didn't want it to get dirty or fall off while I was cooking, so I took it off."

"Bullshit."

"It's the truth!"

He turned her around to face him, as he shook her violently "You always have some excuse for not wearing it. 'It's too pretty to wear to this event' 'I'm afraid to lose it' I think you just don't want to wear it. You don't want something that tells the world we're engaged. Why is that, (l/n)?" he barked, stressing her last name

(y/n) did everything she could to stop herself from crying. She doesn't cry. She isn't a crier, god damn it.

"I… I do want people to know. I love you, you know that, Mori."

He slapped her across the face. "Well, you sure don't act like it, you act like you're scared. Do I scare you, (y/n)?"

She shook her head vehemently.

"Really? How about when I do this?" he asked, yanking the knife from her hand.

(y/n) backed up against the counter, with no place to escape.

"Do I scare you now?" he asked, advanding on her. "You are, I can see it in your eyes. I shouldn't scare you, I'm your fiancé. I'm a Super Hero. I keep you safe. You should be grateful that someone as loved and talented as me fell in love with such an ungrateful, quirless woman. But instead, you cower like the useless little thing you are." He shoves her with his free hand, and her hand slams down on the stove to catch her balance. Her hand shifts the plate of steaks, as her palm meets the burner. She yanks it back with a pained gasp, clutching it to her chest.

"I think, I'll have to punish you a bit for your behavior.

A few minutes after the punishment, (y/n) sits on the linoleum with her back against the oven. She has several bruises, and just as many clean slices littered across her body. They stung like hell, and blood seeped from the gashes, but she could barely bring herself to wince at the pain. He'd been violent before, but this was the first time he's used a weapon to harm her. It was only a matter of time before he would escalate to…A tear involuntarily slipped down her cheek. She was so scared.

She'd attempted to get help before, but no matter who she spoke to, they never believed her.

"Oh, you're over reacting, I'm sure he's just playing a little rough." "Oh, Mori would never do that, just look at his quirk he must be so gentle and doting. I'm jealous." "You know, it's not very funny to spread false accusations about Pro Heroes like that. _You could ruin their lives_."

A rough tongue brushed her cheek, as Mochi sat comfortingly in her lap. She whimpered and pet the top of his head. She wasn't the only one being affected by Mori's temper, Mochi has been attacked on…more than one occasion.

Speak of the devil, Mori emerged from the bedroom, looking guilty. "(y/n), Baby, I'm so sorry I... I don't know what came over me. You just made me so mad that…" he attempted to get closer, to touch (y/n), but Mochi hissed, scratching the reaching hand, and standing protectively across (y/n)'s legs.

"Mochi would you just… Mochi!" a little frustrated, he kicked the cat away.

The cat slid across the kitchen before scurrying out of the room, and diving under the couch.

(y/n) watched her protector go, before a hand dragged her face away and she was looking into the eyes of her captor. Her abuser. Her _fiancé_.

"Just…please, wear the ring, Sweetie. I don't like hurting you, but you just get so difficult."

A warm, comforting feeling spread through her body, and suddenly, everything felt better. Her bruises were gone, so were the cuts, and even the burn mark from the stove was completely healed.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, (y/n)."

She remained silent.

Right before he opened his mouth again, his phone went off.

"There's a bank robbery across town. Keep dinner warm for me, and we'll eat when I get back."

He grabbed his hero costume out of the closet, and hurriedly put it on before rushing off into the night.

With a shaky breath, (y/n) lifted herself from the floor. She couldn't stay here. That much had been proven tonight. She rushed to their bedroom, and began stuffing her clothing into bags, hurriedly. She had to get out. she had to leave tonight, but where was she going to go? While starting to stuff personal items into an old, old backpack, she paused. Sitting at the bottom was a picture. Pulling it out, she realized what it was. Sitting on the front step of a porch, eating popsicles, and smiling as they clasped their hands and smiled for the camera, was her and Inko. They were both very young in this picture. She'd say she was around six, and Inko was just about to turn 19. God, she never realized how much she missed her big sister.

Tears began to rush from her eyes as she stared.

"Murrowww" Mochi urged her to snap out of it, as he laid down in one of her open suitcases. Right. They had to hurry.

She continued to pack, now, with a set destination in mind. She was going home. Finally. Her car was filled to the brim with items, everything else was in storage, she'd have to pay someone to retrieve it. She wandered about the house, trying to think of anything else she'd need to take. Mochi sat patiently, scratching at the front door. He didn't know where his mama was going, but he was making damn sure she wasn't leaving him behind. Like she ever would.

She fingered the engagement ring in her pocket before a text came into her phone. "Took longer than I thought. Hope you didn't eat without me haha." She eyed the now cold steaks, still sitting on the stove top. A second text came in "On my way home now, about three blocks away." That moved her into action. She took the ring from her pocket and placed it on the kitchen counter, and after a bit of hesitation, left the phone as well.

She wasn't entirely sure, but she felt the creeping sense of paranoia that he has her phone bugged, and she'd rather not risk him coming after her. Before she left, she googled something and wrote a phone number down on a slip of paper before deleting her phone's browser history, scooping up her cat, and rushing through the rain to the car that was waiting to take her as far from here as she wanted.

(y/n) woke up in the middle of the night, the same panic she felt that dreaded evening coursing through her like blood in her veins.

Light snoring could be heard from her partner as he slept soundly. In the moonlight pouring in from the window, she took in the scene. Their evening wear from the reunion was scattered across the floor. The sheets of Shouta's bed tangled around them much like Shouta's hair, which was now down from the lazy hairdo it'd been in before, was tangled.

She thought lazily, that he should probably get a haircut, but then, of course, he wouldn't look like her Shouta, would he?

She traveled down the rest of his skin, and she could see several places on his face, neck, and chest where the lipstick she'd applied earlier in the evening had marked him. She gave out a breath of a laugh as she traced one.

A groan escaped him as he opened one eye. "What's up?"

She continued to trace it, the panic she'd felt when she'd awoken now completely gone. His presence alone calmed her beyond measure. "Nothin'." She said, passively.

"Bullshit, you're awake and it's not even light out yet. Something woke you up." He grumbled, rubbing his eyes. He just wanted to fall back asleep, but something was keeping her up. If he could fix it for her, he would in a heartbeat. She almost never needed his help. For anything. And while he admired her independence, sometimes, he just wished she'd let him help her.

"Just… had a dream about something that happened in the past." She supplied as she snuggled closer to his side, hoping that if she seemed like she was going back to sleep, he would too and she wouldn't have to answer too many questions.

"Wha happen?" he yawned out, trying his best to stay awake.

"Just… something I should have done a lot earlier than I did." He pulled her closer against him as he murmured into her hair "Why didn't you?"

"I didn't think I could. I thought there was no escape. No way to get out of the situation I was in, but I was just blinded by an emotion that wasn't really ever there."

He nodded "Love?"

She stilled in his arms. "Why would you think that?"

"…Is that why you don't want to move in? You're afraid you don't actually love me?"

She pulled away. "Woa! We haven't even said we loved each other yet! Why are you so adamant about me moving in anyway? We've only dated for four months."

He shrugged non-commitally "I'm just trying to figure out your reasoning. It's obvious you like sharing a bed, and that you enjoy my company, but you always seem to doge the topic of moving in."

She shook her head. "Why do you keep bringing it up? It's so soon!"

"We've known each other a lot longer than four months, (y/n)." His voice raised a bit, and (y/n) scoffed, as she angrily threw the covers off. They were both naked, but the atmosphere was hardly erotic. She got out of the bed and began storming around the room to collecting her clothes as he continued to talk. "We've been practically living together since we met, and in the short period of time we were separated, that's when a villain targeted you. What he said in that video call was absolutely right, (l/n), I have a lot of enemies, and you are so god damn important to me, that it makes you a target."

He followed her actions, and emerged from the sheets as well, stopping her movements as she attempted to put her dress back on "(l/n), if you ever got hurt because of me, I think I might have a stroke. Do you have any idea, how sick I felt when I realized you were in danger? I want to keep you as close as possible, so I can keep you safe." He wrapped his arms around (y/n), in an affectionate hold, that he made sure she could get out of if she chose to. "If you want to keep your independence, that's perfectly fine, I'll stop bugging you. But you have to have this conversation with me first. Please, _please_ don't leave. Don't leave angry like I did the last time we fought."

(y/n) lowered her dress back to the ground and sighed, leaning into his embrace. "I… I'll think about it. About moving in with you."

In one fluid motion, he picked her up, and carried her back to bed. Soon, Shouta had fallen back asleep, but (y/n) was still up.

She would never have had an argument like that with Mori. She'd never have had the courage to talk back to him. To yell, to leave like she'd planned on.

 _No,_ (y/n) thought. It wasn't courage. It was security. Somehow, she knew. With Aizawa Shouta, she was never going to be in danger of getting hurt. He wasn't an abuser. He had a tough-love demeanor, but he'd never ever hit her. With Shouta, she was safe.


	6. Shots in the Dark

Chapter 6

(y/n) = Your Name

(l/n) = Last Name

The rain came rushing down as (y/n) huddled under the small overhang above one of the only working payphones she could find. She struggled against the bleeding ink of the drenched piece of paper in her hand, praying that she got the right number as she punched it into the keypad.

Her whole being shook as she stood out in the nighttime downpour.

"Hello?" a reply came from the phone.

"Hi, Hello. Is this Inko?" (y/n) asked unsure.

Hesitantly, the soft-spoken woman on the other end replied "Y-yes, this is Midoriya Inko, may I ask who's calling, please?"

With a deep sigh, (y/n) took the first steps towards escaping her life once more.

"(y/n)? Honey are you alright?" Inko asked softly.

There was an array of snacks laid out in front of them as they sat on the couch, watching re-runs of old tv shows.

"Ah. Yeah." (y/n) shook her head to clear her thoughts. Nemu- Erm, Kayama had been pressuring (y/n) to do a girl's night, and finally, she caved. Now the three women sat in (y/n)'s apartment enjoying an evening together.

"You sure, Babe? Because you've been out of it most of the evening. Does this have to do with Kadima?" The Pro Hero asked her friend.

"K-Kadima? Who's Kadima?" Inko asked, concerned.

"He's-" before (y/n) can continue, Kayama is interrupting.

"He's a guy I went to school with. According to him, he and (y/n) used to go out, but last time I checked, he was stationed out in Sapporo."

"That's because I used to live there before I moved back." (y/n) supplied. "He and I… dated. Up until I left."

"He broke your heart?" Kayama supplied sympathetically

"…Sure."

Inko didn't seem all that convinced. "(y/n), is there something else to that story?" she stared her sister down, daring her to say 'no.' Inko had practically sensed the damage surrounding her sister the moment she returned. One victim would recognize another.

(y/n) looked down, her lack of an answer provided all the confirmation the other girls needed.

"Why didn't you tell him? That you were there with your boyfriend?" Kayama pushed gently.

(y/n) growled, shoving her face into the fur of the kitty currently napping in her lap. "I don't know. I just. Panicked? I guess? I didn't want him to get mad at me because…"

"Because he'd hurt you." Inko finished. There had never been so much certainty in her older sister's voice. Such cold, grave certainty.

(y/n) nodded into Mochi's fur. When she resurfaced to the patient stares of her two female companions, she took a shaky breath.

She promised Izuku no more secrets, right? She might as well tell them everything.

She started with the story of how she met Kadima Mori.

(y/n) had stayed up until 2 am that day working on a college assignment. She sighed as she stared out at the gas station she was in. She thought online college was supposed to be _less_ demanding.

It was close to midnight now. She'd be on shift until four tonight. _Just five more hours, (l/n)._

A man in a sweatshirt hurried into the store. His hood was pulled up and she couldn't see his face. It was normal for this time of night to get sketchy looking customers. When she was fifteen, and first starting the job she'd always be so scared to get the late shifts, but now, at the ripe old age of nineteen, she barley batted an eye. Besides, Hagima was in the back room checking storage. If something really went down, all she'd have to do is scream, and the big guy would come running to help. He kind of had a crush on the tiny little clerk girl.

The customer came up to the counter, a scarf pulled over the bottom half of his face. "Give me all the money in your register, and no one has to get hurt, Honey."

Umm, whomst? Did he think he was talking to her?

"Uhh, yeah. Sorry Pal, I can only open the register when I make a sale." Calmly, she pressed the button underneath the counter a few times, alerting the police. She just had to stall.

"Do you think this is a joke, Girlie?" That fucking nickname again. What is it with assholes and calling her 'Girlie'? Do they not have enough creativity to come up with something a little more interesting?

"Yes, I think it's very funny that you think I'd just let you take whatever you want just because your face is covered. You're no threat to me, _Champ_." She retaliated viscously.

Before she even knew it, a gun was pulled from his jacket pocket. "how 'bout now? Feel like cooperating?"

Swallowing thickly, (y/n) nodded, raising her hands to eye level. "L-listen sir," (y/n) said, taking glances out the window "I don't want any trouble, but like I said, I can only open the register if I make a sale."

"Bullshit!" He shot the gun in the air to make a point

That got the attention of Hagima. He rushed in from the back. "What's going on out here, Miss (l/n)?" Her giant co-worker boomed. His hands were alit with flame. Tiny flames, barley big enough to fit in his palms, but they still intimidated the hell out of her attacker.

In a panic, the mugger shot him in the chest. (y/n) screamed, running around the counter to her co-worker's side.

"Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit!" The mugger freaked, as police sirens blared in the parking lot. "You- you called the police? You little bitch! How'd you do that? Is your quirk some telepathy or something?"

(y/n) applied pressure to her co-worker's wound. He was still breathing, but he was bleeding quite a bit.

(y/n) was yanked to her feet by the gunman as the police warned him to come out with his hands in the air. "Drop the girl, and come out peacefully, Son." One officer ordered into a megaphone.

She was held tight to her mugger's side, gun to her back. "You are going to be my shield as I make my getaway. They ain't gonna shoot a pretty little thing like you, right?"

The man forced her out the door, she was still difficult giving him biting comments as he forced her along.

"Geeze, at least buy me dinner first." Her attacker jostled her, and pain shot up her pinned arm

"Shut the hell up. This is your fault in the first place."

"I'm not the one that shot someone at a gas station one mile away from a police station."

He growled at her, shaking her again. This time, her arm came lose. She flipped the man as they stumbled into the lot. As she did this, she made a mad dash for the line of police, but not before the gunman shot her in the back.

White hot pain ebbed through her body as she fell. Until soon, she couldn't feel anything. Couldn't move.

"Ah shit! Is she alright?" One of the cops asked, rushing over. "looks like the shot paralyzed her." Said another.

God, this was fucking it, wasn't it? She was going to live the rest of her life a vegetable that no one cared about.

"Don't worry, I'm here, I can help." A voice called over the din. It was younger than the cops' voices, and it was accompanied by a warm feeling of safety. Soon, she could move again, and could feel a comforting hand on her back.

Turning, she came face to face with a handsome young man. Stunning blue eyes and tousled black hair was all she could make out from the masked face of a pro hero. She looked up at him in awe. "What did you do?" (y/n) asked, amazed

"Ah. Mended. It's my quirk." He blushed sheepishly, helping the young woman to her feet.

"I'm ah, I'm Caduceus. Err, that's my hero name, not my real one." He introduced shyly.

(y/n) snapped out of her dazzled admiration. "(l/n). (y/n)." She took his outstretched hand. Instead of shaking it, he brought her knuckles up to his lips, before completely combusting and apologizing for acting unprofessional.

(y/n) blushed heartily alongside him until one of the cops pressed her

"Ah, Miss? Was anyone else injured?"

A shock ran through her.

"Hagima!" she yelled, startling everyone. "M-my co-worker he- he was shot he's on the floor in there. He was still breathing when I last checked." Immediately her panic came back as she was shrouded in guilt.

"If he's still breathing, I can mend him." Caduceus assured. "Make sure you question her thoroughly, officer. I'd like to make sure she's still here once I've done my job." he awkwardly winked at her over his shoulder.

The whole thing was cheesy, but she giggled and blushed all the same.

The would-be mugger made a disgusted noise as he was shoved into a police cruiser.

"Okay," Kayama pushed after her first story was finished, "What happened after that?"

(y/n) sighed. "After that, we dated. For nine years. We moved in together, and after that, he got… aggressive. He controlled who I saw when I left the house, and he would sometimes hit me. As the years went on, he started to hit me more."

Kayama shoved her lightly, anger barley contained in her voice "Why didn't you ever tell anybody?"

"You don't think I _tried?_ " (y/n) shot back. "He was a hero, a beloved one. No one listened to me when I spoke up. And when I did speak up he would beat me more."

"But the bruises. They must have raised suspicion." Kayama pressed

"What bruises?" (y/n) gave an angry huff of a chuckle. "He'd always use his quirk when he was done. No bruises. No proof. No harm done."

That shut her friend up. The silence was profound in the room. "H-How did you leave?" Inko finally spoke up.

With a deep breath, (y/n) recounted her story of escape.

By the end, both women were dead quiet. Tears ran down both of their faces.

"S-so that night was the night you…" Inko asked shakily

(y/n) nodded. Before she knew it, her sister was wrapping her in a hug and weeping openly.

"Oh, (y/n) I had no clue! You sounded so shaky, but I thought you were nervous about talking to me. Oh, I can't believe this. Just thinking about it churns my stomach."

Inko, despite being smaller than her younger sister, was still a protective force, and she squeezed as tight as she could manage.

"hey, don't worry. He's stationed all the way on the other side of Japan, remember? (y/n)'s totally safe now." Kayama awkwardly comforted.

Soon, the topic was changed, and the girls went back to drinking and laughing. Kayama fell asleep on the fold out couch, while the two sisters shared the bed in the other room.

"Despite the circumstances, I'm glad you came home." Inko whispered into the dark.

"Yeah, I kind of left on a bad note, huh?"

"It wasn't your fault." Inko assured, in a melancholy tone.

"It wasn't yours either."

The two sisters went back and forth, one attempting to make amends, and the other assuring her there was no need to.

"My original point was, I'm glad you came home, because you've been such a big influence on Izuku. My drain was clogged the other day, and he just got right under the sink and fixed it. When I asked where he learned to do that, he just beamed and said 'Aunt (y/n)'. I haven't seen him this full of life since before he was told he was quirkless."

(y/n) felt warm at the thought of her nephew, and how all of this led to meeting him.

"You know, if dating that absolute prick led to Izuku becoming a part of my life, I'd do everything the same. I'd do it all over again just to meet him." (y/n) whispered back to her sister. Her voice cracked as she added "I love you. I love both of you so much."

"We love you too, Honey." Inko cooed.

 _Yeah,_ (y/n) thought _Everything is going to be just fine._

Author's Note: **The fat conductor laughed "You are wrong."**


	7. Anemone, Yellow Chrysanthemum, Gladiolus

Chapter 7

(y/n) = your name

(l/n) = last name

(y/n) had been getting increasingly more paranoid throughout the next week or so. Feeling eyes on her in the grocery store, in the parking garage of her firm, even in her own home. She chocked it up to her merely being paranoid from the slight scare a little under a month ago. That was until now.

The current time 2:33 in the morning. She awoke to the feeling of something being amiss. She couldn't place it, but something was wrong. Realizing her throat was parched, she figured she might as well grab a glass of water to try and calm her rapidly fraying nerves. This is ridiculous. Nothing's wrong, and even if something was-(y/n) placed her hand atop the arm wrapped securely around her stomach as she made to leave for the kitchen-She'd be perfectly safe.

Securing Shouta's discarded t-shirt from the floor, (y/n) turned it right side out, and inhaled deeply. Yep, this was a little creepy, but she needed something to wear out of the bedroom in case Izuku was still awake, and the shirt that smelled of her doting protector would help calm her from this odd feeling of paranoia that threatened to suffocate her.

She put the shirt on and made her way into the rest of the apartment. Mochi was all puffed up, as he stood protectively over Izuku on the fold out couch. When he saw (y/n) he gave an unhappy meow. Okay, so at least it wasn't just her. Mochi thought something was off too, huh?

She made her way to the kitchen and managed to fill a glass with water before she noticed them.

A bouquet sitting in a simple, glass vase. A ribbon held a note in place. The flowers; Anemone, Yellow Chrysanthemum, and Gladiolus. Hesitantly, (y/n) read the note "I've finally found you, and this time, I won't let you out of my sight."

The next thing (y/n) knew she was surrounded by a puddle of water and broken glass.

She barley registered someone shouting her name as a strong pair of hands gripped her shoulders and shook her. "(y/n)! (y/n)!"

Strong hands made for fixing, used for hurting. Untamed black hair, angry blue eyes.

Blue.

These eyes were red.

Snapping out of wherever it was she went, (y/n) met the gaze of a rather frightened Aizawa Shouta. "(y/n) I heard glass breaking what's wrong? What happened?" His quirk was activated, his hair defying gravity as he checked her up and down for injuries.

"Aunt (y/n)? What happened?" Izuku asked sleepily, also having been awoken by the noise.

"Izuku don't! Don't… come in the kitchen, Bud. There's broken glass all over the floor." (y/n) urged the boy to stay back. "Everything's fine. I think I just… had a fit of sleepwalking or something."

Lies. More lies.

She hoped desperately that neither of the boys would notice the bouquet that hadn't been there when they'd gone to bed.

Shouta sighed and dropped his quirk. "Head back to bed, (y/n). I'll clean up the kitchen." He lifted her off the ground and out into the Livingroom, so she wouldn't cut her feet on the glass either. Getting a good look at him she could see his feet had been cut and punctured in several places from his rush to reach her.

 _Oh Shouta._

(y/n) really didn't know what she did to deserve him sometimes. She waited at the edge of the bed for him to come back into the bedroom. He caught her eye as he limped into the bathroom, doing his best not to bleed on her carpet. She followed him in.

His feet were dangling into the tub as he sat on the toilet seat. (y/n) silently did her best to pick out all the fragments of glass with a pair of tweezers. "You really shouldn't put yourself in danger so readily." (y/n) chided halfheartedly.

"What was the alternative? Let you 'sleepwalk' all over the kitchen and cut your own feet up? Not likely. I'm used to the pain, and I don't have to wear heels to work, unlike you."

(y/n) used the shower nozzle to rinse off the bottom of his feet before wrapping them in gauze.

"I would have managed. Besides, I think you were just looking for an excuse not to come out with us tomorrow." (y/n) accused with a small smile across her features.

"I just think it's a bit odd to spend a day doing activities with a student that don't pertain to school. Not just odd, but downright inappropriate." He deflected

(y/n) sighed, turning off the faucet, and attempting to help Shouta walk back to bed. He dismissed her, getting up on his own and walking unhindered, though there was a slight grimace to his features.

"Don't think of it as spending time with a student, think of it as spending time with your girlfriend's nephew. Don't you think the two of you need to build up a report with each other? All you said to each other over dinner was 'good potatoes.' And 'yeah, I mashed them.'" (y/n) nagged.

He knew she was correct, didn't make him want to avoid the subject any less.

He simply wrapped her up in a loving embrace before flopping onto the bed with her resting on his chest. In an exasperated huff, (y/n) went along with the gesture, resting her head against him as she traced the definition of his muscles with her finger.

Despite how calm she was acting, she really and truly was a mess on the inside. How? How had he gotten into her apartment? There hadn't been any trace of a break in, though she supposed, he could have fixed whatever he'd broken, but even still, Izuku would have woken from the noise. _Izuku_. The bastard had been in her home while her nephew slept soundly and unguarded in her Livingroom. The thought made her want to throw up. That monster had been in the same room as her nephew. Not only that, he knew how to get into her apartment. A breeze carried into the room and suddenly it hit her. She made a habit of leaving the fire escape window open. Like an _idiot_. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to jump out the open window. She wanted to _run_.

She struggled her way out of Shouta's embrace and made her way to the window. She slammed it shut and locked it tight. In a huff, she turned around to see him staring at her, eyes, barley able to stay open

"What's that about?" he asked in a grumble

"Nothing, just a little cold, I guess." She took a deep breath. She couldn't stay here anymore. Not after tonight. "H-hey Shouta, does your offer still stand?"

That caught his attention.

"What offer?"

"I'd like to move in with you, Aizawa Shouta."

 **Author's Note: Flower Meanings, Anemone:** _ **a feeling of having been forsaken, anticipation.**_ **Yellow Chrysanthemum:** _ **slighted love.**_ **Gladiolus:** _ **faithfulness,**_ _ **remembrance.**_


	8. Quality Time

Chapter 8

(y/n) = your name

(l/n) = last name

After everything that happened to him at the USJ, and the training camp, and the internship (Man, Shouta's students got in a lot of trouble), She was glad to see Izuku in an environment where he could act his age and just have fun. The Carnival was in town, (y/n), Shouta and Izuku were spending the day walking the boardwalk. Stopping at stalls and going on rides.

Shouta made a point to not enjoy himself, constantly moping as he'd look for opportunities to sit down. She didn't blame him for that. After last night his feet must be in agony. She did, however, shush him over everything else as they walked along the boardwalk.

"What's the point in playing any of these games? They're all rigged to fail anyway." He huffed

"Because it's fun! The prospect of winning a prize is always tempting." (y/n) retorted, pulling off a tuft of candy floss and holding it up to his mouth.

Reluctantly, he accepted her offering before remarking on the overt sweetness.

"You're such a fun killer, Shouta. Remind me again how we ended up together?" she prodded jokingly, watching as Izuku walked a little ahead of them, doing his best to ignore the frankly gross level of flirting his Aunt was displaying out in public.

That was until the trio ran into a pack of familiar children. Classmates of Izukus, headed by Bakugo.

"Ah! Kacchan!" Izuku greeted. The boy had grown to be less afraid of his childhood friend over the last half semester, but still seemed to be a bit wary of the boy.

Over Bakugo's shoulder, a red-haired boy waved exuberantly "Midoriya! What's up, Bro?" (y/n) vaguely remembered the boy from a time she'd gone to pick up Izuku all those months ago. Shouta had given her a hard time about taking him out of class, and she ended up sitting next to the red-haired teen on the bleachers.

She also recognized the two kids who'd been fighting that day; Denki and Ashido, she recalls.

There was one more boy she didn't know but recognized him as another classmate. That boy spoke up. "You here all alone? Where's Uraraka and Iida?"

With a shaky laugh, Izuku informed them he was here with his aunt and motioned at (y/n).

She gave a grin and waved. "Hey, kids! Long time no see."

They greeted her with differing levels of excitement. The pink girl, Ashido seeming to be the most exuberant "We haven't seen you since the sports festival!"

Eventually, their eyes shifted to the man beside her and stopped conversating, all choosing to stare at their teacher instead.

"Ah. Mr. Aizawa, what are you… doing here?" the dark-haired boy asked

Shouta narrowed his eyes at the kids "What, am I not allowed to spend time in public with my girlfriend?" he asked, wrapping an arm around (y/n) and pulling her to his side.

Fuck it. They were just going to come up with wild assumptions if he avoided the question, might as well just lay everything out and deal with the fallout no matter how annoying it might get.

"WHAT?" the group of boys collectively hollered.

Bakugo being the exception, as he simply rolled his eyes and grumbled an unimpressed "figures."

Ashido, on the other hand, seemed to coo and you could practically see the hearts circling her head.

"What? How could someone as cute as Miss (l/n) fall for Aizawa?" Denki cawed, somewhat dumbfounded. All he could picture in his head was (y/n)'s smiling face next to the tired expression of his teacher peeking out at the class from the bright yellow sleeping bag. Yeah, that couple really didn't make any sense.

"Alright, you've had your fun, can we move on now?" Shouta shifted, guiding (y/n) farther down the boardwalk.

"Uhh, bye guys," Izuku muttered, following the couple as the rest of the teens watched them go.

Great. Thanks to Ashido the whole class would know of his relationship within the hour. Aizawa had the slight hope that perhaps, she wouldn't spread the information like the plague, or that the students would mind their own business and not drown him in questions during class time for both his and Midoriya's sake.

Though in the back of his mind he knew an uncomfortable class period was inevitable.

After a good while, the trio agreed to stop somewhere for lunch, Izuku pointing out a hibachi place. (y/n) heartily agreed with the decision. She hadn't gone to a Hibachi grill in forever.

They entered and sat down, chatting every so often, as they ordered their meals. (y/n) always loved watching the chefs work their magic. It wasn't until the chef of their food pulled out a knife and began chopping up veggies that she began to feel off.

Being pulled in a different world.

A knife slashing upon her skin, she knows fighting back will just make things worse, so she just lies there, and screams, waiting for the abuse to end, gripping the arm of the man she was supposed to love. Who was supposed to love her. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. He told her as much. It's her fault. She drove him to this. She's ungrateful. Unloving. He might be brandishing a knife, but she's the one who's hurting _him._

A hand on her shoulder, smaller than she expects, but steadying as she finds herself back where she started.

"Aunt (y/n)? Everything alright?" Izuku looks up at her, concern etched into his features.

So sweet. He made it all worth it. If that pain led to meeting him, she could endure.

(y/n) ruffled her nephew's hair. "I'm fine, Bud. Just going to head to the bathroom really quick." She excused herself from her companions as she made her way to the restrooms.

In the silence of her absence, Shouta and Izuku looked at each other. "She's hiding something from me again." Izuku sighed, a little downtrodden.

Shouta grunted, looking in the direction (y/n) had just left. "From both of us this time. I don't know what's up with her, either. It's a good thing she's such a terrible liar, or we might never get her to tell us. I've never seen her so skittish before. Whatever's bugging her, it has to be bad."

In the time it took for (y/n) to come out of the bathroom, the two boys had come to the agreement that they'd uncover her secret. It was the first step they took towards being less like Teacher and Student, and more like family.

 **Author's Note: I know exactly where I want this to go, I just have to type everything out. My instinct to procrastinate, however, is like 'no no, do all your schoolwork early' literally, I'm doing school work to procrastinate from writing this. What the fuck. Y'all leaving comments and getting invested in the story gives me life, though. And the motivation to finish chapters, too.**


	9. Mirrors

Chapter 9

(y/n) = your name

(l/n) = last name

 **Author's Note: Some of y'all really want to beat up Mori, like hot damn. Do not worry, the beatings will come. He will be beat. There is no escape. Just… not for a while yet.**

(y/n) splashed water on her face as she stared at her bathroom mirror counterpart. _Get a grip, (l/n)._

With a deep breath, she made her way back out into the restaurant to her companions.

…

(y/n) sat patiently outside the Hibachi grill, checking the time on her phone, and flattening out her skirt. Maybe, he stood her up. Pro Heroes. So typical.

Her first date with Caduceu- err, Kadmia was supposed to start thirty minutes ago.

She was just about to leave when someone tapped her shoulder. Turning around, she was met with the handsome features of her date, "Sorry, I know I'm really late. There was a villain attack downtown. Had to repair an entire bridge."

He seemed rather guilty, and he held a bouquet out to her. Amaryllis, Aster, and Gardenias.

"Well, you come bearing flowers, so all is forgiven" (y/n) joked, receiving the bouquet.

"They have meanings, you know. Each flower means something different. This combination basically says, 'thanks for being patient with me, you're so pretty.'" He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

(y/n) blushed heavily, giggling. "Do you want to head inside? I'm starving."

…

(y/n) snapped out of it just in time to see the chef toss a fried shrimp at her face. Shouta caught it with his chopsticks right before it bounced off her nose.

"You're real spacey today. Something on your mind?" He asked, holding the shrimp up to her lips

She took the offering gratefully.

"Lots of things, it would seem."

…

A few nights after the carnival, Izuku helped her move into Aizawa's U.A. faculty apartment. As she entered with a box of personal items, she paused.

Everything looked different from the last time she'd been there. Most notably, there were expansions to his bookshelves, a new couch, and several cat walkways attached to the walls.

"What's all this?" she asked, looking around.

Aizawa stood in the archway of the kitchen and shrugged. "I moved things around, so we could integrate your things." It did seem that way, Mochi, who Izuku was now letting out of a cage was puffed up, and hesitantly smelling every inch of the new area.

There were new bookshelves to make room for her substantial collection, as well as room in the bedroom closet for more of her clothing.

"Okay, but what's with the new couch?" she asked, plopping down onto it "I like it, very comfy."

Moving to stand behind her, he leaned over the back to make eye contact.

"It folds out. My old one didn't do that, and Midoriya kept complaining that _your_ old one wasn't comfortable. Figured he should have something to sleep on during your weekends together."

(y/n) was astonished. Had he really put that much thought and effort into having her move in?

He asked him as much.

He rolled his eyes "'course I did."

(y/n) gave a big smile as she rounded the couch to connect their lips in a loving kiss that he eagerly responded to. (y/n) poured all her affection into it. Amazing. Shouta was amazing.

An uncomfortable cough came from behind them. Izuku sat on the floor, covering Mochi's eyes "Could you… _not_ do that in front of us? I think my eyeballs might burn out of my sockets."

(y/n) rolled her eyes, and turned on him, bending down to kiss her nephew's forehead. "I think you'll live."

…

(y/n) walked over the threshold of her new home, a box of personal items in her arms. The apartment was already thoroughly lived in.

"Well now. There's hardly any room for any of my stuff here." (y/n) joked as she admired the furnishings.

"Ah yeah, you don't need to worry about any of that, all you need are your clothes and your bathroom supplies. I can take care of everything else." Mori promised, taking the box from her hand.

"Well, don't you want a nice mix of both of our furniture, to make the place more... ours?" she asked

He kissed her forehead in such a way that was affectionate but also a little demeaning "What's the point? the place is already fully decorated, it would only make more work."

(y/n) sighed. she supposed he had a point. and besides, she was just happy they were finally living together.

"Hey," she said, getting his attention. "I love you."

Mori grinned, pulling her into his chest. "Love you, too."

...

That night, the three of them made dinner as the stereo played. (y/n) danced around, starting the rice cooker as Shouta and Izuku watched from the other side of the counter.

"Get any hints as to what she might be hiding?" Deku asked in an almost whisper.

Shouta shook his head, Though the conversation was semi-important, he found it rather hard to focus when his sexy new roommate was swinging her hips the way she was.

"No. you?"

Izuku shook his head with a sigh. "She's going to have to tell us sooner or later."

(y/n) swung around "Babe, where do you keep the small plates again?"

Shouta snapped out of the conversation and moved towards a cabinet. After retrieving the requested dishware, she smiled, holding her hand out to him.

He took it, and she spun one, twice, on the third he pulled her back into his chest and smiled down at her.

Izuku made an uncomfortable noise and left the kitchen, and now the adults were alone.

Before he could kiss her, the rice cooker chimed, and she spun away to tend to the meal once more.

Shouta was still grinning as he watched her make rice balls and put them on the plate he'd retrieved as she swayed rhythmically to one of her favorite songs.

He was really looking forward to living with this woman.

…

It was almost time for her lunch break, and (y/n) was exhausted. She was currently corresponding with three potential clients, two of which couldn't even form a proper business email, and one noticed her email signature and had started hitting on her.

"Umm, Miss (l/n)?" Her assistant, Naomi, chimed from her desk in (y/n)'s office.

"What is it, Naomi?" (y/n) asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to stop an oncoming migraine

"This manuscript you gave me looks an awful lot like a lesson plan, ma'am." The girl informed.

What?

"May I see it?" (y/n)'s assistant handed over the paperwork, and lo and behold she was right. This was not the manuscript, but Shouta's lesson plan. They must have gotten switched during breakfast that morning.

"Naomi, I'm going to take my lunch break, now. I'll be back with your real manuscript in about an hour."

She supposed, visiting Shouta at work could be fun.

…

Aizawa had been out patrolling until 2 am the night before and on top of that, he'd accidentally taken (y/n)'s manuscript instead of his lesson plan, so he had to improvise off four hours of rest. He trusted his students to silently work on their improvised classwork while he took a quick nap.

That is what (y/n) walked in on.

Hesitantly, she'd knocked on the classroom door, and entered the room to see the kids casually talking among themselves. When the kids of Class 1-A noticed her, everything went dead quiet.

She gave a slight wave "Hey kids! Where's your teacher? We ended up with each other's paperwork." She explained, holding up the lesson plans.

Iida stood from his chair "Hello Miss (l/n)!"

She smiled "Hello, Iida. How's your brother doing?"

The boy gave a proud beam, stating that his older brother was doing quite well.

"Why do you have Mr. Aizawa's lesson plans?" he continued.

Bakugo, who was staring out the window, seemingly disinterested said, "It's because they're fucking each other."

(y/n) and Iida both turned a deep shade of red as the pink girl, Ashido, tossed her pencil at the vulgar boy.

"D-do you guys know where he is? I need my manuscript."

The kids pointed behind her, where she turned to see… what was she looking at?

There was her scruffy boyfriend, in a bright yellow eyesore of a sleeping bag, slumped on the floor, completely asleep.

"I think your work is on his desk over there, Aunty." Izuku piped up.

She broke her stare to see that yes, her work was sitting on his desk. She quickly replaced the lesson plan with her own work as the lunch bell rang, waking Aizawa up from his brief snooze.

"It's lunch. Get out, you little goblins."

The class filed out, most of the class whispering among themselves, and snickering as they cast glances at the two adults.

With a hint of a smirk, (y/n) bent over so she could come eye to eye with the man sitting against the wall.

"This is the unsexiest thing I think I've ever seen." Her voice wavered with the force of holding back her laugh.

"Yeah?" he retorted, giving her a withering stare, "Well, I've seen you eat chips that you've fished out of your bra, so…" he permeated his statement by pulling a juice pouch out of somewhere in his sack.

"How come I've never seen you like this before?"

He shrugged. "we never see each other during the hours when I'm most sleep deprived."

She was about to retort when a familiar voice sounded from the doorway

"Hey Aizawa, wanna grab some lunch togeth-"

(y/n) wanted to bolt for the window and just jump right out, but fear had her frozen in place.

"…(y/n)."

There stood Kadima Mori in all his sickening splendor. The worst part was, even after everything they'd been through, she still got butterflies in her stomach from looking at him.

"Mori. What are you..doing here...Still in Musutafu?"

The man smiled affectionately at her, but his eyes were cold as ice. "I took up a teaching position here. Just started two weeks ago."

She gave him a slight nod of understanding as Aizawa unzipped himself and stood up.

"You know each other?" He sounded surprised.

"Ahh yeah, we used to date." He said, matter-of-factly.

(y/n) flinched, stepping behind Shouta.

"Really?" Aizawa responded coldly

"Engaged to be married, to be more precise."

The tension in the air was rising, and (y/n) felt like she couldn't breathe through the strain in the atmosphere.

"She's never mentioned you." Shouta challenged, taking a step towards the guy

"Well, I don't imagine she would. Hardly fair to mention to your boyfriend that they're getting someone else's sloppy seconds." The jab was unnecessary, and Mori seemed to jeer at the anger burning in Shouta's eyes.

"I'd watch my God damn mouth, Pal."

Shouta's scarf began to move, in preparation of a fight, but before the scene could escalate, (y/n) finally got up the courage to emerge from behind Shouta, and speak

"Alright well, I should get back to work, as should we all." She squeezed Shouta's arm, as she brushed past both men and out the door.

(y/n) rushed out of the school back towards her firm. She would probably have to explain back at home, but she just couldn't stay in that room with him any longer. She could feel his eyes burning holes in her back as she sped away.


	10. Reflections

Chapter 10

 **I know, it's been too long since I've updated, please please don't kill me, please.**

(y/n) = your name

(l/n)= last name

(y/n) sighed, the stereo was playing, but she wasn't really listening. Too many thoughts were swimming through her brain. Mori had taken a job at U.A., which meant he was probably living in the faculty apartments. He could be her neighbor, and the thought of having him so close put her in an odd state of mind.

What was his angle? Was he just doing this to get to her? Or did he really mean to win her back? She had all the intentions of refusing him if that were the case, but still, it tied her stomach in knots.

She still wasn't sure if that was from excitement or dread.

She began to chop carrots and drift through her thoughts, so immersed that she didn't realize someone else was in the apartment until she felt strong arms wrap around her.

 **Trapped, no where to run, it's about to happen. Short black hair, angry blue eyes.**

Dread. This knot was dread.

" **Do I scare you, (y/n)?"** _You terrify me._

 **She waits for the shouting, for the hitting. She waits for the knife to be ripped from her hand, to have cuts littering her skin. She's suffocating under the pressure. She can't breathe.**

"(y/n)?"

That voice is so warm and familiar. It's not the one she's expecting. She's turned around in this person's grip. This person. They seem familiar, but no. She hasn't met them yet. She's still in Sapporo, about to marry a man that despite everything, she still thinks she loves.

"(y/n), breathe with me, you're having a panic attack."

Who was this handsome man? She knew him, she just couldn't place it. He shouldn't be holding her this way, **Mori will be back any second, and he wouldn't like this man touching her.**

" **I think I'll have to punish you a bit for your behavior." She's choking. No air can enter her lungs, this long-lost fear has been brought back so abruptly she's forgotten how to breathe**.

"(y/n), It's me. It's Shouta." The man is softly rubbing her arms, "I'm right here everything is fine. I didn't mean to scare you."

Shou…ta?

"Just breathe. In and out, ok? Can you do that for me?"

She does as the man asks, and as she calms down her head clears. She's in her new home. In Musutafu. And she just had an episode because her boyfriend hugged her. What a mess.

"You back with me?" he asks, petting her head.

With a deep breath, she confirms that she's fine now.

"Do you want to tell me what that was all about?"

 _Yes._

"…No."

 _Dumbass._

"This is ridiculous, (y/n). Something has been bothering you since that damn reunion. Are you going to tell me why you're jumping at shadows suddenly? What happened to the woman who bashed a villain over the head with a computer monitor?"

(y/n) sighed, and turned, continuing to cop carrots.

"I wasn't afraid then because I knew I'd been through worse." She continued to chop.

"So…what? What's changed? If there's something you're afraid of, just tell me."

"…I can't."

The man groaned, leaning back against the kitchen island. "you 'can't'? or you 'won't'?"

All he got in return was a non-committal shrug.

"At least tell me why."

In a frustrated huff, (y/n) stabbed the knife into the cutting board and whipped around to look at him.

"Because you won't believe me. No one _ever_ does. I've gone the last nine years telling people what was wrong with me," (y/n) started to pace, getting increasingly distraught, her voice booming through the kitchen, "and what do I get for my troubles? 'oh, you're making things up' 'you're exaggerating' 'don't spread lies' 'something like that could ruin his reputation'"

That caught his attention "Who's reputation?"

"And do you know what else I got? Hurt! Physically, emotionally… It's not worth it. No one's ever cared. I've told approximately twenty people throughout my life, and only two have ever, _ever_ believed me, so what's so different now?"

Shouta abruptly approached her, attempting to cup her face, "I'll believe you, that's what's different."

(y/n) involuntarily flinched back, terror overtaking her expression for a few seconds. Noticing this, Shouta took a hesitant step back before he repeated "Who's reputation, (y/n)?"

She shook her head with a sigh. "I'm sorry, I can't."

She stormed passed him, grabbing her jacket and keys as she attempted to walk out the door.

"where are you going?" Shouta called.

"Out. I need to clear my head a bit."

"Really? Because it looks like you're running away again."

"…Yeah? Well maybe that's because running is the only thing I know how to do."

Like that, she was gone from the apartment.

…

"You're so self-sufficient," Mori commented as he watched (y/n) fix the flat tire, "Kinda makes me feel like you don't really need me."

She beamed up at him "'course I do, who's going to patch me up when all this dirty work gives me bumps and bruises?"

They'd been dating for seven or so years. He'd hit her every now and again, but when he did it was always because she'd been asking for it, and besides; He'd always patch her up. If he didn't really care, he'd just leave her with a busted lip, so she was perfectly fine the way things were. Besides, it was very rare. Most of the time, he treated her like a princess.

"(y/n) I want to patch you up for the rest of our lives." He stated, pulling something out of his pocket

"Woa, careful. That almost sounded like a proposal." She joked, tightening the spare tire in place, and dusting off her jeans.

"What if it is?"

Turning around, she was startled to see Mori on one knee, ring in hand.

"Oh my…" She ran into his embrace, laughing like an idiot

"Is this a yes or…?" Mori wrapped his arms around her securely, making sure she couldn't wriggle from his grasp, though she hardly minded.

"Of course, it's a yes!"

…

All sorts of memories swam through her mind as she drove around the city, no real destination in mind. Some of them good,

" _I'll always pick you up when you fall, (y/n)."_

Others not so good.

" _Why are you telling people I abuse you, do I not take care of you? Tell me how else I'm supposed to treat you when you misbehave."_

She'd long since removed the rose-colored glasses. That relationship had been toxic since the beginning. She felt like such an idiot for how she'd acted back then. She should have left when he stopped letting her say 'no', or when he dictated her work wardrobe, or you know, when he started to hit her.

(y/n)'s stomach growled, and she was reminded that she'd stormed out of the house before she could finish making dinner. It was almost midnight at this point, the only restaurant open was a 24-hour diner. Pulling into the lot, she figured diner pancakes and a hot tea was exactly what she needed right now.

…

(y/n) stormed out of the restaurant, feeling an incredible sense in indignation. Mori followed her, close on her heels. "Those people are such assholes! Did you see the way they looked at me? Like I had chocolate smeared all over my face."

Mori grabbed her hand. "Come back inside, they just need to get to know you. They're fun people, I promise."

(y/n) grumbled "you'd think Pro Heroes would be a little nicer. They're all too busy showing off their quirks to care about helping people. That one girl with the nature quirk? Ugh! She's been making digs at me all night. I'm sorry if I wasn't born with freaky powers, does she know how to jumpstart a car? Fix a leaky sink? No? well I do. I'm also an excellent card player. Those are all talents that I have that I had to work to be good at. Those people haven't had to work at all to have talent and somehow they think they're better than me."

Mori shushed her, as people walking along the street stared at them as they passed. "You're making a scene, Hon. Calm down and come back to the table."

(y/n) grabbed her hand from her boyfriend's grasp "I think I deserve to make a bit of a scene after the way they treated me. I don't want to eat with people who are just going to be assholes the whole nig-"

(y/n) barley registered when the slap came across her face.

"…you hit me."

Mori grabbed her by the shoulders "You weren't listening to me. Can you stop screaming and just put up with it for the evening? I can't have my love life ruining my work life."

(y/n) put her hand against her cheek. "Mori, you just slapped me."

The man sighed, leaning down to kiss her cheek. The contact left a warm feeling on her face. It no longer stung, but (y/n) remembered how hot her cheek had felt mere seconds ago.

"I'm sorry, it was the only thing I could think of to get your attention. Can we go back inside now?"

Not trusting herself to speak, (y/n) nodded, but when he offered to hug her, she didn't accept.

He pulled her in for one anyway. "I won't slap you again, I promise."

…

(y/n) stared silently into her tea as the waitress brought over her hot cakes and scrambled eggs. She quietly thanked the woman and dug in mindlessly.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Dude, it's a completely empty diner. Find an empty table will..." (y/n) looked up, completely caught off guard. "…you?"

Mori towered above her, as she sat hunched over, eating eggs like a goblin.

Mori sat down across from her, a beaming smile on his face. "This takes me back. Remember that diner we always used to go to back home?"

That sick feeling was back. (y/n) continued to eat, not indulging him in conversation

 _Stay calm._ She thought. _The waitress is right over there, and this building is well lit. he isn't going to hurt you while you're in here._

"Why'd you take a teaching job at U.A.?" (y/n) asked shakily

He answered with a question of his own "Why'd you lie about who's reunion date you were?"

She shrugged, looking every bit like a reprimanded child. He really knew how to make her feel small, even when he didn't mean to.

"You and Aizawa, huh? You know, when we were going to school, he always used to tell me my quirk wasn't cut out for hero work, and that I should consider a different career. He did that with a lot of our classmates. Belittled them all. I'm surprised you would end up with him, considering your stance on pompous Pro Heroes."

(y/n)'s took a deep breath. He wasn't so big. He couldn't touch her here.

"Yes, well, you can't gather someone's entire character based on their outward demeanor. You taught me that." (y/n) sipped her tea as Mori chuckled

"Still have an attitude, huh?"

"Yes. It must be hard on you to realize that. You tried so hard to _beat_ it out of me."

Mori licked his lips, about to retaliate when the waitress came back around, asking Mori if she could get him anything.

"Ah. Yeah. A coffee for me and get a slice of [your favorite baked dessert] for the lady. You can put her meal on my tab as well." He winked at the woman who smiled and walked away.

With a shuddering sigh, (y/n) got up from the table, thumbing a few bills. "Well, If I don't have a bill to settle, I suppose I should get back. Shouta is waiting for me."

She hurriedly hopped up from her seat, gathering her belongings before making a mad dash for the door.

"Wait, Hon, don't you want your dessert?" The waitress held out a lovely slice in a plastic container. After a second of hesitation, (y/n) took it, thanking the woman and handing her the bills in her hand as a tip before she hurried out to her car.

She felt rather than saw the frustration radiating off Mori. He slammed a substantial amount of cash down on the table and chased off after his ex.

When (y/n) got into her car, she hurriedly locked the vehicle, just in time for Mori to pull hard on her passenger door.

"Why are you being difficult like this? (y/n)! Open the door!" he yanked again, knocking harshly on the window. "(y/n)! Get out of the car and talk to me! What happened to us? Why do you keep leaving me?"

(y/n) quickly fired up the ignition and backed out of the parking lot. From the rearview, she could see Mori storming off to another car, and getting inside.

The drive back was nerve wracking, as Mori tailed her the entire way home. In the final stretch, the traffic light in front of her turned yellow. She sped up, barley making it before the light turned red. In the rearview, she could see Mori slam on his breaks, and smack his hand angrily on the steering wheel.

When she finally arrived back on campus, she hurriedly dashed down the hallways towards the faculty apartments, taking a shortcut through the kitchens, she ran right into a purple haired boy.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, kiddo. You alright?" She asked as she got a better look. Hey, wait... she knew this kid. He fought against Izuku during the sports festival. She shared this information with the boy.

"You know Midoriya?" he asked curiously.

He haddn't been all that interested in the woman, but hearing her mention the name of his 'rival' of sorts definitely caught his attention.

"Yeah, he's my nephew." She supplied. As much as she wanted to learn more about this boy who may or may bot have been a friend of Izuku's, she couldn't help feeling antsy as she looked over her shoulder, hoping not to catch a glimpse of her pursuer.

"That'd make you…(l/n), then. (l/n) (y/n)?" the boy continued.

The woman nodded mindlessly, still looking over her shoulder.

"Mr. Aizawa has been mentoring me, and sometimes he'll talk about you. He really seems to care about you."

(y/n) snapped back to the boy in front of her, giving him a once over before she gave a small smile.

"I really care for him, too." She really did. It made her heart pang with all the guilt she suddenly felt. She shouldn't have walked out on him the way she did.

A frustrated growl was heard from behind her

"There you are." Mori huffed, grabbing her arm, and yanking her to his side. "Why are you being like this? I have done nothing but be nice, and chivalrous, and you have been nothing but distant and difficult. What happened to the girl I was supposed to marry, huh?"

(y/n) struggled in his grip "Let me go!" In a panic, she looked behind her at the student, pleading with him to get out of there, to get help, or to just save himself, but the boy held his ground, looking marginally unimpressed.

"Excuse me, but I don't think It's a wise idea to be grabbing a pro-hero's girlfriend like that." He said in a monotone voice, that reminded (y/n) a lot of Shouta.

"Mind your damn business, Kid." Mori growled.

The kid smirked back at him "I think you've given her enough trouble for the evening. _Why don't you leave her alone now?_ "

Like a switch flipped, Mori stiffened. His grip on her was removed, and suddenly, Mori was moving passed them, making his way out into the hall with a rather blank expression on his face.

(y/n) was shocked at first, she'd almost forgotten this kid's quirk was supposed to be mind control.

"Huh. Neat. Any way you could teach me that trick?" (y/n) joked.

"Does Aizawa know about that guy?" The lavender haired boy asked.

In response, (y/n) simply shrugged. "Knowing Shouta he's probably figured it out, but if Nemuri kept her word, I doubt he knows the specifics."

The boy began to pour himself a glass of water before making his way out of the kitchen and towards the student dorms " _You should tell him_."

And like that, she was making her way back to her own apartment, in her body, but not really controlling it.


	11. Closed Doors, Open Hearts

Chapter 11

(y/n) = your name

(l/n) = last name

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello! It's been a while again. I promise, I won't stop writing until it's done now. I've been bitten by a radioactive spider, and I have been given the power of inspiration. It's going to be like the good old days of this fic series where I posted three chapters a night like a monster. I've got chicken fingers and fries to my left, a wet napkin to wipe my fingers on my right, a bottle of vanilla coke on my desk, and a calming coffee shop jam in my ears let's fucking do this. (if you want to take a listen, it's called At Café [lofi / jazz hip hop mix] and you can find it on youtube. I find putting it on in the background helps you really get into the mood for doing work, and it has very little words to focus on so it's not distracting. Give it a listen.)**

(y/n) felt the pull of the boy's quirk wear off as soon as she opened the door to her apartment. Or at least, when she tried to. The chain was attached to the door frame, and it kept her from entering the apartment.

"Shouta? What the hell? Come open the door for me." The girl called into the apartment. She was tired, and ragged. All she wanted to do was take a shower, and sleep.

She could hear shuffling footsteps coming out of the bedroom, and through the crack in the door, (y/n) spied her boyfriend. Shirt forgone, and hair ruffled from sleep. "(y/n)? Assumed you went to stay with your sister for the night."

(y/n) felt even more guilty. How many times had she instigated a fight with him for no reason now? At least twice.

"No, I just needed to clear my head. I wasn't mad at you… are you… mad at me?" she asked sheepishly

She saw him regard her through the crack in the door. "You know, upon consideration, I am. I really am. For weeks now, you've been jumping at shadows and avoiding questions and _lying_. (y/n), not just to me, but to Izuku. You promised you wouldn't keep things from him. If you won't tell me, at least tell him. And until you deem us worthy to bring us into the fold, I think perhaps you _should_ stay with Inko."

With that, he closed the door and locked it again. (y/n) felt her heart hammering painfully in her chest.

"Babe? Baby, come on, please let me back in." (y/n) pounded on the door. "I'll tell you alright?"

Through the door she could hear his muffled shout "Will you? Or are you just going to make another excuse as soon as I let you in?"

(y/n) sighed. At least he hadn't just left to go to bed.

"Kadima is the reason I left Sapporo. I… I left to get away from him." She offered weakly.

The door opened slowly, and Shouta's face appeared in the doorway. "Why'd you leave him?"

(y/n) refused to make eye contact. "I think perhaps, you've figured that one out already."

He nodded solemnly "I have, but I need to hear you openly admit it before I let you in."

Shaking, (y/n) kicked at the carpet of the hallway. Her eyes cast down she whispered out her reply.

"He used to beat me. Not all the time, and not at the beginning, but he would. Whenever he was angry, or I did something to upset him like grabbing lunch with a male co-worker or wearing a short skirt to work or… just trying to help him when he didn't want me to. He always made up for it by using his quirk to heal me and defend himself by putting the blame on me or making an excuse. I don't think I ever heard him apologize to me without adding 'but it's your fault' as an adjoinder. And without the bruises to back up my statement, I was never taken seriously. Just the little quirkless girl making things up for attention."

She managed the courage to look up at her boyfriend to see an unreadable expression on his face. He promptly shut the door again, and for a second, (y/n) got the sick feeling that he wasn't going to open it again before she heard him unchain the door, and suddenly it was swung all the way open and there was nothing in between the two of them anymore.

Weakly, she smiled as she offered up the boxed dessert she'd gotten from the diner earlier. "Do you want some?"

He took the box from her hands and tossed it on the dining table before facing her again. He slowly reached his hand out to her, and when she didn't flinch like she had earlier in the night, he brushed a tear from her cheek. "If I find out later that you used to run an illegal underground poker ring and you failed to tell me about it, I swear to _God_ , (y/n)…"

She giggled at this, which brought a small smirk to Shouta's face. "I've got nothing else to hide. I promise."

"Well sure, you say that _now_ but…" He embraces her, and she feels safe. (y/n) brushes her hands up his chest and around his neck until she's secured herself against him.

Leaning back, she looks up at his face to see him looking back at her fondly. She watches as Shouta's gaze moves from her eyes down to her lips, and the two lean closer until their noses are brushing against each other. Leaning in to close the ever-diminishing gap, the two kiss and it's so tender and genuine. (y/n) sighs into the kiss, inviting Shouta to deepen it, which he does. Soon their tongues meet, and unlike the passionate, dominating battles that used to come from Mori, Shouta's kisses were gentle. There was no battle, only a soft embrace, and the feeling of being close and loved.

(y/n) leapt at Shouta, wrapping her legs around his waist. Immediately, his hands ware on her rear, securing her in place. He attempted to close the door with his foot but was finding it difficult as a meowing ball of fur had found his humans and was currently weaving his way around Shouta's legs begging for attention.

The two broke out of the kiss as Shouta grumbled, affectionally petting Mochi with his foot, and focusing on the task of maneuvering the door shut while (y/n) chuckled breathlessly with her head buried in the dip between his shoulder and neck.

When the task is completed, and he's managed to close and lock the door for the night, he began to make his way back to the bedroom.

(y/n) spied her boxed desert from over Shouta's shoulder and asked if they could bring it into the bedroom with them.

"I've already got my desert here." He growled, kissing haphazardly along her neck.

"Ahh, yuck! That's so cheesy!" she cackled before she was tossed onto the bed. She bounced a few times, taking the opportunity to remove her shirt and toss it across the bedroom before he was atop her, and their lips met in another affectionate kiss.


	12. The Big Day pt 1

Chapter 12

(y/n) = Your name

(l/n) = last name

 **Author's Note:**

 **Currently writing this while my Varsity Overwatch team plays an opposing team. I'll be out of the rotation for a few rounds so I had some time to write this. (we're getting our asses handed to us, but they're being really sweet about it.)**

(y/n) woke the next morning feeling great. She wasn't hiding anything anymore, and now that two Pro Heroes knew about Mori, she felt a lot more secure. She stretched, and a strangled moan left her mouth as she did so.

She felt the arms around her tighten as Shouta grunted in his sleep. His cheek was pressed lazily against her bare breast, and (y/n) found the fact that Mochi had made himself squeeze into the dip of Shouta's lower back endearing.

It was rather apparent that even though she was now wide awake, (y/n) wasn't about to go anywhere. Instead, she rested her head back against the pillows and began to run her finger's through Shouta's hair. At first, she was just petting to feel the soft tendrils between her fingers, but soon, she noticed the hair tie that had dug an indent in her arm overnight, and in a stroke of pure joy, began to untangle his mane with her fingers so she could begin to style it.

As she worked, he would occasionally stir, but he never woke. He almost did once when he groaned and nuzzled farther into (y/n)'s breasts. She shook, attempting to keep a laugh from escaping her mouth, and soon he was settled again, and she was free to work.

As she did, she thought about what needed to be done today.

It was July 15, Izuku's birthday, which meant that (y/n) had taken the day off work, and the semester had finally ended, so Shouta didn't need to go anywhere.

She idly worked strands of hair into sections and then began to braid as she made a mental list.

 _Shower, make breakfast, retrieve gifts from hiding, pick up the cake, drive Izuku and friends over to Inko's, enjoy the day._

Idly, she wondered whether she should finally tell Izuku about Mori. On the one hand, she didn't want to trouble him or make a day devoted to him about herself; on the other, she knew that if she waited too long, and he becomes the last to know, or he finds out from someone other than her, she's going to be in the dog house.

Yeah, it'd be best not to have a repeat of poker night.

Okay, change of plans. Hoping he'd be up, (y/n) reached for her phone

 **Aunt Supreme: Hey Bud! I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out to breakfast. Just the two of us?**

 **Kiddo: Ya! When?**

 **Aunt Supreme: Meet out front in an hour? I found a phenomenal diner last night.**

 **Kiddo: Sounds good c u in 1 hr.**

After getting confirmation, she finished with Shouta's hair before carefully removing herself from his grasp and popping in the shower.

Shouta finally woke up when a rather lonely howl was sounded from the cat sitting in front of the closed bathroom door. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he moved to let the cat into the bathroom and caught a glance of himself in the full-length mirror.

His hair had been fashioned into a rather impressive French braid, and he let out a chuckle. He hated to undo her masterpiece, but it just didn't quite suit him.

He began to cook breakfast as she finished up in the bathroom. When she finally emerged, she was already fully dressed. As she slung her purse over her arm, he called to her.

"Where are you off to?"

She whipped around to look at him and paused in her movements "You took your hair out." she said in a sad tone "I was hoping to see how it looked from a better angle." She picked up her phone to check the time before adding "and as for your question, I'm taking Izuku to breakfast, just the two of us."

Shouta nodded "are you telling him today?"

"I wanted to do it before the party was in full swing, so I don't take his focus away from the party. Will you be joining us later?"

Shouta scoffed "Oh yeah and be stranded with a bunch of my students and _your sister_ Who's definitely going to corner me like she did last time I was over. She threatened me with a turkey baster, do you remember that?"

(y/n) hid a smirk as she approached him "She didn't threaten, she merely hinted that there would be consequences if you hurt me."

He huffed and returned to the bacon he was cooking, allowing (y/n) to come up and hug him from behind. "I think you made too much bacon."

"In my defense, I thought I was cooking for two."

(y/n) squeezed him and hummed a "my bad." Before kissing his cheek in goodbye and leaving the apartment to meet with Izuku.

…

As she saw him sitting on the front steps of the school, (y/n) had the grand idea of sneaking up behind Izuku.

In an act of guerrilla warfare, (y/n) pounced, wrapping her Nephew in a hug cheering out a merry "Happy birthday!"

Izuku was startled but soon laughed along, standing to reciprocate the embrace.

"You ready to go, Bud?" (y/n) asked, getting an exuberant nod in return.

With a smile, (y/n) linked their arms in a conspiratorial gesture, and made her way to the car

…

(y/n) stared into her coffee cup, wondering how exactly to spring this conversation on him. It wasn't really something you could just say, 'Hey! Who's got two thumbs, used to be beaten by their ex-fiancé and loves pasta? It's your Auntie (y/n)!'

Snorting at her own inner monologue, (y/n) scored an odd look from the boy awkwardly sitting across from her. "Hey, Aunt (y/n)? Is everything alright?" he seemed positively troubled.

She opened up her mouth to assure him that everything was great, just out of habit.

Pausing (y/n) took a big breath and began to speak "You know what, Bud? No. Everything isn't alright. I've been lying to you, and that's just not cool."

Izuku nodded and patiently waited for her to continue. (y/n)'s hands shook from all the nerves. Izuku was the one person in her life who considered her strong. The one person who looked up to her. What would he think of her after all of this? Would he still consider her… a role model? Slowly, Izuku reached across the table and took the shaking hand that was grasping the side of her mug.

"It's okay, (y/n). It's okay to be weak every once in a while."

(y/n) had only ever legitimately cried three times before. Once on the bus from Musutafu to Sapporo, again the night she left Mori, and the third time was the evening she got in her first fight with Shouta. This was her fourth.

And boy, did she cry hard. She sat in the quiet diner, her hand clasped in her nephew's as she started to weep. Shoulders shaking, tears rushing down her face. Soon, however, she was loudly weeping into the din of early morning diner ambiance, paying no mind to the varying reactions of the patrons around her.

Patiently, Izuku sat there, clasping her hand as she gradually began to calm down again.

"Have I ever told you why I left Sapporo?" (y/n) asked slowly, cautiously.

"Yeah, you found a picture of my mom in a backpack."

(y/n) shook her head "No, that's why I came back _here_. Do you know why I _left_?"

With a confused look from Izuku, (y/n) took one last deep breath, and started from the beginning.

…

"uhh… wow," Izuku said. Sitting back in his seat as his breakfast was placed in front of him. "So Mr. Kadima…"

(y/n) silently sipped at her coffee, giving the waitress a thankful look as she placed (y/n)'s omlet on the table.

"Why haven't you said anything to Nezu?" Izuku asked, ignoring his food in favor of leaning across the table.

"I've tried telling people above Mori before. They all brushed it off as nonsense. He was a Pro Hero. And anyone a part of their organization would _never_ do anything wrong," She rolled her eyes with a scoff.

Izuku looked down at his food, picking up a fork and playing with the edge of his waffle, His thoughts drifting towards Todoroki, and the issues he had with his father.

"Besides," (y/n) continued, "they'd have to go through all the paperwork that comes along with revoking a hero license, not to mention, it'd start a title wave of other victims coming forward that would all lead up to a hero witch-hunt, then no one would trust them anymore, and villains would be able to do as they pleased."

(y/n) cut into her omelet with a fork, now getting rather frustrated, she continued to rant

"Not to mention the fact that the woman coming forward is some quirkless little nobody, probably just looking for attention. What's the word of a publisher lady no one knows against the word of a public figure that's admired and beloved by all? Besides, his quirk is restoration, he fixes things, he doesn't break them. Beating his partner wouldn't make any sense. And where's the evidence? No bruises? She must be lying. Let's all ignore the fact that the accused can reverse any damage he causes. And if that's the case, then no harm done in the first place, right?"

(y/n)'s voice had raised quite a bit over the course of her rant, causing several people to turn in their seats to stare at her. Her face burned, but she couldn't quite tell if it was from embarrassment or anger.

"Well, Nezu's different. He'll believe you." Izuku assured, staring down people still looking in their direction to get them to turn around.

A tired chuckle drew his gaze back to his aunt. His loving, supportive, tough-as-nails aunt just looked so tired in that moment.

"Do you have any idea how many times I said that exact same thing to myself, kiddo? Excuse me, if I don't hold my breath."


	13. Big Day pt 2

Chapter 13

(y/n) = your name

(l/n) = last name

When breakfast finished, the two companions arrived back at the U.A. Campus, splitting up with the promise to meet back up in the afternoon. It was peaceful and quiet on the way back to the apartment (y/n) shared with her love. She could hardly believe that just the other night she ran down these halls in a panic.

 _Hold up._

(y/n) paused to reanalyze her last few thoughts. Had she admitted to… loving Shouta? Did she love him?

She pondered this the rest of the walk to her living space. As she walked through the front door to her apartment, she spied him, dead asleep on the couch. Mochi had curled up across his torso and was currently purring louder than a motor boat.

A smile worked its way on to her face without her permission. Yeah, maybe she did love him.

…

(y/n) was busy wrapping presents in the bedroom when two arms wrapped themselves around her. Immediately she gasped, heart jumping into her throat.

Lazy kisses began to be placed to the back of her neck and a drowsy "…Sorry." Sounded behind her.

Instantly she relaxed. "It's fine." She sighed, contentment laced her tone as she melted into his embrace.

"It's not fine. I know how on edge you are. I shouldn't be startling you like this." He released her, moving to lay face down across the part of the bed not covered in wrapping supplies.

"It didn't always scare me. Once all this is behind us," _If we ever get the chance to put it there_ "you should be able to touch me without giving me a mini heart attack."

Shouta gave a muffled snort.

Just then, a text comes in on (y/n)'s phone. Picking it up, she reads the alert saying the cake is ready.

Unfortunately, if she picked it up and dropped everything off at Inko's herself, she'd be late to pick up Izuku and company.

"…Hey babe, can you do me the biggest favor?" she asked

She got a grunt in return, so she explained what she wanted from him

"Absolutely not." He said, pulling his face from the blankets.

"Why not?" (y/n) pouted, "They need to be there before Izuku, and I can't manage it by myself."

Shouta groaned "Why can't _you_ bring over the cake and the gifts and _I_ do the kid delivery?"

(y/n) laughed "Oh, so now you want to be trapped in a confined space with your students outside of a school setting."

She didn't get a response, he merely turned over on his back, and stared at the ceiling.

"Oh my god… are you… afraid to be alone with my sister?"

Immediately he responded in the negative.

"You _are!_ You're scared of Inko!" (y/n) nearly couldn't get her words out, she was laughing so hard. "You'll take on a league of villains single handedly, but you're afraid to fight a forty-year-old woman who's this tall!" she raised her hand to be level with her waist as she continued to guffaw. To just absolutely cackle.

"She _hates_ me, (y/n)." Shouta defended "She hates me, and she's not shy about it at all. I can just see her taking advantage of the lack of witnesses to come at me with a whisk."

(y/n) coughed a bit, as she responded, "I suppose her fists would be at crotch height for you, huh?" before continuing in a more serious tone "She doesn't hate you. After everything that's been happening with the league of villains and her son, she's just a little on edge. She doesn't think the school is taking enough precautions to ensure the students safety; Considering what I know about one such individual that works here, I tend to agree with her. Much like Mochi, she just needs to warm up to you a bit. You'll be fine, so please…can you run this teeny weenie errand for me?"

Meeting her gaze, he sighed and finally agreed. "but I'm still not staying for the party. I'll drop off the cake, and then I'm immediately coming back here to finish my nap."

(y/n) smiled, handing the now wrapped gifts over to him "That's all I can ask of you."

…

The party was now in full swing, and things were going well. Half the class had turned up for the party, and (y/n) was able to get to know a few of them better.

The kids sat around Inko's coffee table playing some card game while Inko and (y/n) sat in the kitchen.

Inko's bright smile was practically a permanent fixture on her face. "Izuku never had many friends in middle school. He's really blossomed into a confident, friendly young man. I'm so proud of him."

(y/n) nodded in agreement "You should be. You should also keep in mind that he isn't done blossoming, either. When he's a Pro-Hero, he's going to be _amazing_."

The two women beamed at each other, and (y/n) observed her sister thoroughly.

"You've seemed a lot better lately. I remember when we first reunited you were about ten seconds from an emotional breakdown at all times."

Inko shrugged. "I've got a lot to be happy about now. My son is happy, and going to his dream school, my baby sister is back and in a happy, committed, relationship, and just this morning I got flowers from a secret admirer." She said the last part in a whisper, like she was sharing the juiciest bit of gossip.

Though (y/n) did not share in her excitement. In fact, she felt a knot start to weave itself in the pit of her stomach. "What?"

Inko motioned to a vase on her counter, containing a bushel of fresh, lovely flowers, but all the meanings (y/n) had learned throughout her nine years as captive were racing through her mind, matching the tempo of her rapidly speeding heartrate.

 _ **Irises**_ _A message._ _ **White Clover**_ _Think of me._ _ **Begonias**_ _Beware._

 _Message received, Sicko._

(y/n) immediately excused herself, and began to speed walk past the kids out the door towards the front stoop.

"Auntie, is everything alright?" Izuku asked her as she past

(y/n) paused, a false smile spread across her face "I'll tell ya later. It's not a big deal, just enjoy the party for now."

Then she walked through the door, phone frantically dialing Shouta. She paced the front stoop, becoming more and more impatient as the phone on the other end rang. After what felt like half of eternity, Shouta picked up. "Whoever this is, make it quick. I was sleeping."

(y/n) grit her teeth and hissed into the phone "He was here. He knows where she lives, and he was _here_." She didn't need to specify.

"Hold on, how do you know." He ushered, his tone pleading her to calm.

"He sent flowers to her home as a warning." (y/n) cried, refusing his silent request. "That's what he does. He sends bouquets with hidden messages. This one said, 'I'm leaving you a message; You know who sent this, beware.'"

There was silence on the other end, until "…That night, when you agreed to move in. There was a vase of flowers on the kitchen counter."

"There was."

"I'll be right over."

And with that, he hung up.


	14. For He'd a Jolly Good Fellow

Chapter 14

(y/n) = your name

(l/n) = last name

Shouta approached her at her spot on the stoop within the hour, out of breath, and slightly sweaty. Upon further inspection, it was clear to (y/n) that in his haste, he'd ran all the way there.

"Oh, Shouta…"

 _I love you._

"You alright?" He asked breathlessly.

(y/n) nodded back enthusiastically. She was shaken, but otherwise fine. Shouta marched up the steps and past her into the home where he was greeted by the silent stares of half his homeroom class.

Idly, they began to whisper to each other as they continued to play their card game.

"What's Aizawa doing here?"

"Isn't he dating Miss (l/n)?"

"ah, yeah. I guess it'd make sense for him to show up, then. Hey, Midoriya, Is Aizawa gonna be your uncle or something?"

Sighing, Aizawa made a b-line for the kitchen, moving swiftly passed his students without acknowledgment. This really wasn't what he needed right now.

(y/n) followed silently behind him, motioning for Izuku to come as well. With hesitant curiosity, he did.

Already in progress, was a conversation between Inko and Shouta

"So nice of you to stop by. I thought you said you wouldn't be joining us when you dropped off the cake earlier." Inko spoke sweetly, obviously trying to be friendly with this man who may or may not be her brother-in-law in the future. Her conversation partner made no move to return the pleasantry.

"I hadn't planned to, but (l/n) called and told me about the threat." He stated flatly.

"Threat? What threat?"

With a tired look, Shouta stared back at his girlfriend "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"Would you please give me a little credit?" (y/n) groaned "Of course, I told her."

Inko called for the couple's attention with a shaky repetition of her previous question.

"Ink, remember how I was talking about Mori, and how he used to buy me special bouquets with hidden flower messages?" (y/n) asked, gesturing towards the vase on the counter.

"He's still in town?" Inko asked incredulously.

"He took a job at U.A." Izuku confirmed.

"That monster keeps his belongings in the same building where my son and my little sister sleep at night?"

With a sigh, Aizawa placed his face into his palm. "Give you credit, did you say?"

In a disgusted huff, Inko picked up the flowers she had mere hours ago, admired as a lovely gift, and dropped the whole thing into the trash, vase and all.

"Alright, we'll figure this out. First thing tomorrow morning, we'll pack a bag for Inko and she can stay on the couch while we plan our next move which should be to-"

"-Oh, no!" Inko interrupted Shouta abruptly "No, I will not be staying on that campus. I hate the fact that my loved ones chose to stay in such a place but unlike them, I do not feel safer being in the same building as the person who's supposedly a threat to me. No. I'll stay with a co-worker or something."

"Are you sure you'd be safe there?" Shouta asked

"Safer than I'd be at U.A., I'm sure." Came the woman's reply.

She seemed set in this decision, so rather than pushing the subject, Shouta chose to move on. "Right. Well. As I was saying, our next move should be to talk to Nezu."

(y/n) was still reluctant to find the point of sharing the information with this Nezu, whom she's still yet to meet. She only knew him as the principal, making him Mori and Shouta's boss in a way. Having been in the situation of exposing Mori's character to his superiors before, she felt like she already knew exactly how the meeting would shake out but given both Izuku and Shouta's insistence that he would help, she submitted to the plan.

"In the meantime," (y/n) sighed, as she looked back at the guests whispering and sharing confused glances about what might be happening in the kitchen, "We should get back to the party and try and enjoy ourselves. No need to let the other kids in on the issue. You know how they can get when they think someone's in danger."

Yes, Aizawa knew all too well.

And so that's what they did. The party continued with all the pomp and circumstance of a sixteenth birthday. During the opening of gifts, (y/n) spotted a small, untagged gift hidden among the other boxes. (y/n) didn't recognize it as one that she'd wrapped or as one of the kids had brought. She spared a glance over to Shouta.

He was looking back at her. When he met her eye, he looked away.

 _Had he…_

"Aunt (y/n)?" Izuku called and broke her from her musings.

She handed the small box over to the boy, and he politely unwrapped it, peeling the tapped corner open instead of just tearing into it like much of his classmates repeatedly encouraged him to. Soon, the gift was revealed to be a set of playing cards. The standard 52 card deck, but these seemed to be All-Might themed, as the back of the cards were emblazoned with the hero's emblem.

Stars appeared in her nephew's eyes as he thanked whoever it was that had gifted him the cards.

(y/n) felt a hand come to rest on her waist as Shouta casually whispered into her hair "They're for Poker."

(y/n) looked up at her boyfriend. His expression hadn't changed, but she could tell he was satisfied that Izuku had liked the gift.

 _I love you, I love you._

…

That night, Shouta and (y/n) fell asleep on Inko's couch, the couple not feeling comfortable leaving the two Midoriyas alone after the previous scare they'd all shared.

"You know, you can go and sleep in your sister's room. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Shouta grumbled, shifting a bit as he tried to find a comfortable way for them both to sleep in such a small place. "I'm used to sleeping in odd places, but this can't be comfortable for you." He gestured to her position, squished between him and the back of the couch.

(y/n) just shook her head. "And leave you all alone out here? What would happen if Mori showed up in the middle of the night and I wasn't here to protect you?"

A huff escaped from her companion. "Ah, yes. I suppose you're right. I'd be defenseless."

(y/n) smiled briefly. "But seriously, You shouldn't dismiss him so quickly. He's climbed his way up the ranks as a hero with a strictly support-class quirk. He worked so hard to get where he is, and he's incredibly capable at hand to hand combat."

Aizawa shrugged "The same can be said about me. The way I see it, we're in a stalemate when it comes to our capabilities. The real advantage is our determinations. I can guarantee I'm way more determined to keep him away from you than he is to reach you." He had his eyes closed, but (y/n) was sure if they'd been open, there'd be a heat to his gaze.

 _I love you, I love you, I love you!_

She'd tell him soon. When it all bubbled over, and she couldn't not say it, she'd tell him how much she cared for him. But for the night, (y/n) was content to simply rest her head against Aizawa Shouta's chest and succumb to the exhaustion of the day.


	15. What Now?

Chapter 15

(y/n) = your name

(l/n) = last name

The following day found (y/n) and Aizawa in the office of a bipedal animal sipping tea. Because (y/n)'s life wasn't bizarre enough already.

"These are rather substantial claims you're making, Mister Aizawa." Nezu stated, stirring his drink absentmindedly.

"Are you saying, you don't believe them?" Aizawa asked incredulously.

A grumbled 'told you so.' Could be heard from the woman as she brought her teacup up to her lips.

"That's not at all what I'm saying, Aizawa. I know you well enough to understand that you wouldn't bring this to my attention if it wasn't, in fact, true. But answer me this; Is it not also true that you've threatened Mr. Kadima on not one, not two, but three separate occasions?" The animal asked calmly.

(y/n) sat upright in her chair "He's done what?" Her wide-eyed stare landed on Shouta as the man rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"That's been exaggerated."

"He's told me you've threatened to- and I'm quoting here- 'permanently break him in ways he can't mend.'" Nezu stated matter-of-factly.

"Again, he's done _what_?" She wasn't appalled, really, merely shocked. It wasn't like Shouta to lose his composure.

Shouta's brow furrowed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, I did say that," He confessed, "but only after he'd repeatedly brought up things he'd done with (l/n) that were, _less than school appropriate,_ in an attempt to provoke me. I'll admit he succeeded."

A long sigh escaped the animal. "Aizawa, honestly. I know this is a school, but regardless this is no place for petty schoolyard romantic drama. While I sympathize with the position you were in, you're still a teacher, and I expect you to set an example for the students."

Shouta gave a noise of affirmation before Nezu continued.

"As for Miss (l/n)'s situation, I'm afraid I can't do much with your words alone. Without substantial proof, I'm afraid it'll look like-"

(y/n) stopped him, placing her cup down on a nearby table. "Believe me, I'm painfully aware of how the situation will look to people."

Nezu gave her a sympathetic look "Yes, I'm sure you are, aren't you?"

"Well, now what?" (y/n) challenged getting up from her chair, "Are we supposed to wait for him to break down our door one night while Shouta's out on patrol and have him kill me?" her voice was shaking, as were her legs "or worse?" she adjoined.

"Of course not, Miss (l/n)." Nezu soothed. "We will have to wait for him to make a move, that's true, but we're certainly not about to let him touch or harm you in any way."

She gave him an incredulous look as she continued to pace.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Aizawa asked

Nezu went on to explain his plan to choose a small group of faculty members to set up a rotation so that (y/n) would constantly have someone looking out for her.

"Oh, _Perfect!_ " (y/n) snapped, "that's just what we need. More fucking _Pro-Heroes_. Spare me, would you? I've had enough judgmental elitist freaks staring down their nose at me for a lifetime. The answer to the conundrum 'what's going to stop an aggressive, narcissistic, super soldier' is not 'another aggressive, narcissistic, super soldier'."

She made to leave for the exit but was stopped by Shouta.

"That's not how you feel about all heroes, is it? That isn't how you feel about me, or Nemuri, or Yamada."

She sighed as she looked him over. "I'd be lying if I said I _never_ felt that way about you."

Shouta internally winced but couldn't hold it against her. Not after their rocky beginning. Not after everything she'd been through before that.

"But no. I don't think that about any of you now. Obviously." She emphasized her statement by turning her body to face him so she could grab his hand.

"Alright. So, then it's settled. We'll go through with Nezu's plan."

(y/n) gave a shaky sigh, still not fully convinced that this plan was a good one. "But what if they side with him. What if…"

Shouta rubbed comforting circles into the hand that had grabbed his and moved to clasp the other one.

"That won't happen. Believe me. I'd never leave you alone with someone I didn't trust, and I would _never_ leave you alone with someone _you_ didn't trust." He assured.

Looking up at him, she could feel how sincere he was, and she briefly recalled the conversation they'd had the night prior. About him being determined to keep her from Mori.

It all bubbled up.

 _I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…_

"I love you."

The words rolled of her tongue with such certainty that it startled Shouta a bit. He stared down at her, unblinking for a beat, before he used the grip he had on her hands to pull her into his chest and plant a kiss to her lips. Unlike most of their previous lip locks, this was less of a gradual meeting, and more of an urgent crash. A passionate, heated embrace. He needed to express to her just how he felt in as little time as possible, and boy, did he deliver.

An uncomfortable cough sounded off behind them. "Yes, well. I suppose we can discuss the specifics of which teachers will assist us later. For now, I'd appreciate it if you could take this somewhere else, if you please."

Several halfhearted apologies were received from the pair as they hurriedly made their way out of the office and back down the hall toward the couple's apartment, hand in hand.


	16. We've Come a Long Way

Chapter 16

(y/n) = your name

(l/n) = last name

(y/n) pouted into her beef fried rice.

The TV was on, blasting re-runs of a comedy from the '90s, and Hizashi sat on the other side of the couch eating his share of takeout and guffawing at the banter of the show. During a commercial break, he noticed his companion's foul mood.

"What's with the look, Debby Downer, missing Aizawa?" He teased "If you're really lonely, we can cuddle. What Shouta doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Ha. Nice. Don't be a dick." (y/n) scoffed, tossing a throw pillow at her babysitter's face "No, that isn't it. I just feel so… trapped."

The hero used the remote to mute the television as he moved to face his friend, "How so?"

A non-committed shrug was given as (y/n) continued to stare into her rice. "I can't go anywhere without you or Kayama or Shouta, Mori's constantly breathing down my neck, and thanks to Naomi's 'help' with bringing my work to the apartment I haven't had a reason to leave the building in a week!" She shoved her chopsticks back into the takeout box before slamming it back onto the coffee table "It's just maddening! You know what I used to do when shit got hyfee?"

Hizashi shook his head.

"I'd leave. I'd pack all my shit, and just start over somewhere else. I can't do that anymore. I literally can't. I've tried. Every time I start to pack, I just keep seeing their faces; Inko, Shouta, Izuku the most. I can't leave them behind." (y/n) supplied. "I'm trapped! You've all trapped me here. I can't leave, I can't solve the issue, I just have to sit here, and be supervised like a child."

"(y/n), that's not fair. We're just trying to keep-"

"-Keep me safe? Yeah, my parents used to tell me that. I get it, and I'm thankful you're willing to help me, but honestly. My life was just fine until all you… you _freaks_ entered my life. I was doing fine. I hardly ever thought about heroes and villains and superpowers. I just did my schoolwork and paid my bills and I was _fine_. Then, Mori proceeded to make my life a living hell for a decade, all because his quirk gave him power over me. I move to get away from him, and who's my neighbor? Oh! What a shock! Another 'hero' with another 'ability'. Want to guess what happened? I got kidnapped! By a villain! Just because I knew the guy. I continue to get close to him, I make a few more overpowered friends, I go to their reunion, who do I find? Mori! Noticing a pattern yet?"

She's taking her anger out on the wrong people, and she knows it. She can't even look at Hizashi right now, but she knows he's looking at her like she just kicked his puppy. She balls her hands into fists over her eyes and breathes. In and out and in and out.

"Look. I didn't mean that I'm just… frustrated."

"With who?"

"God." (y/n) deadpans "…and, with me. All my life, I've struggled to make myself into someone who doesn't have to rely on others. I needed to prove that I wasn't handicapped just because I wasn't given some special power, but no matter what I learned or how hard I fought, I always ended up relying on other people. People who saw me as weak, or broken, or inadequate. Useless. I don't know, maybe they're right."

With the last word of her sentence, (y/n) is utterly defeated. She resigns herself to finishing her food, taking the remote from her companion, and unmuting the television as the episode resumes.

Hizashi takes the remote back, turning the television off.

"(y/n) …" He starts, softly.

Not wanting to address the topic any longer, she reaches for the remote again, but it's moved out of her reach.

He begins again, firmly this time. "(y/n), look at me. Right now."

She does so with a half-hearted glare.

"You're not useless."

A scoff.

"You're not! Just because you need help every once in a blue moon doesn't make you weak. I mean fuck, Girl, you're tougher than most people who _do_ have quirks. Since I've met you, I've seen you: Enter a screaming match with Shouta, hit your kidnapper over the head with a computer monitor, and fist fight a villain while barefoot, and in a skirt. Granted, Shouta helped you out with that last one, but hey, you're not Xena."

(y/n) suppressed a smile, and her friend beamed in return.

"I don't think you're useless. Do you want to know something else? Shouta doesn't think that either. Ask literally anyone he's ever worked with, he's got pretty high standards for what's considered competent, and if you're dating him, then Baby, you've met them. Just look at how far you've come. You're a career woman. You're an amazing aunt. You constantly beat my ass at poker. Those aren't small feats."

The pair rise from the couch and embrace in a friendly hug.

"You can't lift a car with one finger. That doesn't mean you aren't amazing." Hizashi assures into her hair.

The front door swings open, and the pair stiffen until Shouta makes an appearance in the doorway. The pair separate and say their goodbyes for the evening, and the couple is left to clean up the discarded takeout containers.

"Should I be concerned over the display I walked in on earlier?" Shouta joked dryly.

"Well, I don't know. Yamada is certainly more open with his emotions than you are. You still haven't said 'I love you' back, you know." (y/n) replied.

When her boyfriend paused his movements to look at her with a raised brow, she tacked on an 'I'm kidding.'

Shouta still hadn't continued to pick up. Instead, he stood up straight and looked down at her as she continued to pick up trash from dinner.

"No, I know that it's just… you're right. I haven't said it yet. I'm sorry, I hadn't realized."

"It's alright, you don't _have_ to." (y/n) chuckled.

"(y/n), I-"

"-I said you don't have to. I already know. I can feel it. In your actions, and your touches, and the way you say my name when you talk about me with someone else." She's cutting him off hastily.

(y/n)'s already tinted pink just thinking of all the little ways this man shows that he cares. She doesn't know if she could handle it if he said those words to her. She is in too deep and she both loves and hates how Aizawa Shouta makes her feel.

Her hands are being taken from their task, forcing her to stop cleaning, and face the piercing gaze that's settled on her.

Lifting her hands to his lips, he places a feather-light kiss to her knuckles. "I love you."

She's tomato red, and the way he's looking at her makes her tingle.

He's reaching for her face now, kissing her forehead "I love you."

And her nose, "I love you."

And her jaw, "I love you."

And her neck, "I love you."

…

They're a tangle of limbs. Her hands are in his hair, and he's slowly drifting off until she hits him with a question.

"How did we get here?"

He pulls back from the embrace to look at her. "Well, we started in the Livingroom,"

She laughs, and Shouta is gratified. It's been a rare sound these last few months.

"Not in bed, you dork. Here. Together. It seems like every single particle of the universe was conspiring against us. We hated each other when we first met."

Shouta shook his head "I don't think I ever hated you. I didn't _like_ you, but I never hated you."

(y/n) scoffed. "Well, I hated _you_."

"That was your first impression of me?"

(y/n) hesitated.

"It wasn't. What did you think of me when we first met? That day out in the hall."

(y/n) flushed a little, thinking back to that first once over she'd given him. "Okay. Very first impression? I thought you were totally hot."

A grin plastered itself over Shouta's face.

"and _then_ , you opened your mouth, and I immediately thought you were an asshole instead."

He let out a small chuckle "What did I even say?"

"I introduced myself, and then you said, 'you're not going to be too loud, right?'" She giggled, lowering her voice several octaves to try and match the much lower baritone of her partner's voice.

He hummed, leaving a tired kiss on her clavicle.

"Alright, what was your first impression of me, if you didn't hate me?" (y/n) asked curiously.

After a pause, Shouta responded, "I thought that you were annoying. Not because of anything you did, although you did do a lot of things that annoyed me. During our first meeting, I thought you were annoying because you were pretty. I immediately thought you were a girl who was used to getting everything her way."

She was laughing again, and this time she couldn't really stop.

"What is it?" Shouta asks.

"It's just…Shouta, for a man who rolls around campus in a bright yellow sleeping bag, you can be pretty shallow, huh?"

He scoffs. "Goodnight, (l/n)."

"Goodnight, Aizawa." She responds, "And hey,"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."


	17. the beginning of the end

She watched from the doorway as he buttoned his dress shirt. (y/n) had to admit; Shouta cleaned up very well. She watched as he sighed, stringing a tie around his neck and searching for his suit jacket. She was starting to feel dressed down in her own home, what with her band t-shirt, sweatpants, and house slippers.

"You know, you really don't need to make someone stay with me tonight," she informed, moving to stand in front of him to tie his tie, "He's going to be there, you all are. I should be fine on my own. Honestly, I was sort of looking forward to it."

He watched her hands fondly as they tied the Windsor knot.

"I was planning to do that, but Iida insisted. I know this whole thing has been draining for you, but-"

He stopped when she started to laugh.

"Draining? Shouta, I've been going freaking stir crazy." She shook her head, as she continued to chuckle.

He winced, feeling guilty about caging her this past month, but she only chuckled once more as she finished with the tie, using it to tug him into a chaste kiss. He took a lock of her hair between his fingers, curling it around his digit to keep her close for a bit.

"I appreciate the fact that you haven't tried to run yet. From what I can tell, that's kind of your MO when things get rocky." He murmured.

She grinned up at him, grasping his hand lightly so she could free herself and move back, "Of course, I haven't left. You're not hiding me away to control me, you're doing it because there's a psychopath out to get me," she soothed, turning to stare into the full-length mirror in the corner. They made quite the pair.

"Besides," she continued, staring into his reflection's eyes, "I can't just abandon Izuku like that, I… I just can't. That boy is one of the best things that's ever happened to me, I don't think I could handle not having him in my life."

He scoffed lightly, "I see. Glad to know you think so highly of me."

He was being sarcastic, but she smacked at him, turning to reassure him by grabbing his arms.

"Hey, I said he was _one_ of the best things. You're up there too, you know. Somewhere."

He smirked down at her, taking in the bright features of her smiling face. "I swear, If that bastard doesn't reveal himself soon, we're going to have to find a new plan. I hate keeping you all cooped up."

She couldn't respond really, as a knock sounded on their door.

The couple greeted the ex-Pro Hero warmly as he wheeled himself into the apartment.

"we appreciate the help, Tensei, but seriously, I should be fine tonight, you didn't have to come all the way here, I know it must be difficult for you." (y/n) offered as she greeted her poker buddy.

He chuckled lightly, "nah, it's an excuse to get out of the house for a bit. Besides, we don't hang out enough."

She nodded thoughtfully. That was true. In fact, she hadn't seen or spoken with him since their last poker night. It was probably difficult for him to move about when he was wheelchair bound, it must be so isolating.

"That's true. We should be closer friends, considering your brother and my nephew are so close."

"We should do a group outing or something one of these days, I've been dying to do something outside, see something different." He said wistfully, wheeling farther into the house

"yeah, I know what you mean… maybe the four of us could go to an amusement park or something. That'd be fun for the boys. Plus, with you being wheelchair bound, we won't have to wait in the lines at Six Flags."

Her friend let out another laugh, jokingly saying, "knew this thing would come in handy at some point."

Before disappearing into the living room, leaving the couple in the doorway to the rest of the building. She turned to Shouta, fiddling with his tie once again, feeling like a housewife wishing her husband a good day at work before she realized, she sort of was.

"good luck, stay calm, be _nice_ to the reporters," She said in goodbye, "behave, please. You'll be on camera."

He grumbled, rolling his eyes at her comment, "I will if _they_ will."

The school had scheduled an open Q&A for the entire UA staff after all the recent attacks on the students. Every Pro-Hero teaching at the school was expected to attend, which meant that none of her usual bodyguards could sit in with her that nights, but they wouldn't really be needed as Mori would be at the meeting as well.

They said their goodbyes, and soon, (l/n) and Iida were alone in the apartment.

…

For two people that hardly hung out together, and had never hung out alone, the two got along rather well, eating food and joking around as they tuned into the news channel filming the Q&A.

Midnight and Present Mic were stealing the show, as usual. Their big personalities on full display for the cameras while Aizawa sat next to them, silent and stoic. (y/n) strained, looking over the line of teachers, but couldn't spot Mori anywhere among them, and it set her on edge. She tried her best not to worry about it, focusing on the question that Aizawa was just given.

"Is it true that the hostage taken at Quills Publishing six months ago was a family member of one of your students? Are our citizens safe? should families of students be concerned?"

She watched as the man took a deep breath before responding, "Yes, that is correct, she was related to the student known as Midoriya Izuku, but that was simply a coincidence. She was targeted because of her relationship with a Pro-Hero. This isn't a new issue, it's always been a risk, which is why heroes do their best to keep their private life out of the media. The victim's safety has since been secured, and she is no longer at risk." His muttered 'we hope' was barely heard over the reporter's rebuttal.

"Is it also true that the hero she was involved with was _you_ , Eraserhead? Does her being related to your student effect his school performance at all? Is he being favored?"

Aizawa growled, and (y/n) could practically see the vein popping out of his forehead through the screen. Mercifully, Nezu approached, speaking up to answer the question:

"Eraserhead is one of the most diligent and committed teachers at this school. His relationship with Miss (l/n) in no way affects her nephew's grades in his classes. That would be enough questions for this teacher, if you please."

She didn't have the chance to watch the principal hurriedly whisper to Shouta, as she heard someone pounding at the front door. She hadn't even registered the danger until she heard Tensei call her name nervously, moving to follow her into the hall of the apartment, but it was a little too late, as she was already opening the door.

Mori stood in the doorway, grinning down at her softly. "Hey, (y/n)."

In a panic, she slammed the door shut again, pushing her full weight against it, but she was unable to lock it before Mori had grabbed the doorknob, turning it, and pushing against her. her feet dug into the carpet, but she was slipping.

She motioned for Tensei to grab the rubber door stop nearby, and when he handed it to her, she jammed it under the door, allowing her to pull away.

He continued to struggle against the closed door from the other side, but (y/n) was able to catch her breath. As if he could sense the danger, Mochi yowled loudly, puffed up as he hung back farther in the house.

"He's supposed to be at the press conference, what the hell is he doing here?" (y/n) cried breathlessly. The pounding in her chest, the shortness of breath, they weren't from any energy exertion she'd done. She was on the brink of a panic attack, and she knew it. She struggled to keep herself from falling apart.

"He's making his move. You didn't see on the broadcast, but Nezu already figured it out. Aizawa's on his way." Tensei informed, trying his best to keep her calm, but she was audibly wheezing, gasping for air like a fish out of water.

Mori pounded on the door again. "(y/n)! Let me in, or you'll regret it! Who the fuck are you talking to? Do you have _another_ boyfriend in there?" he kicked at the door harshly, and it moved open an inch.

The two people in the apartment turned to look at each other in panic as their attacker began to kick at the door again and again.

"(y/n), go. You need to go. Out the bedroom window, I'll hold him off."

She shook her head.

"Are you freaking crazy? You're in a wheelchair how are you going to fight him?" she manically screeched, "besides, out the window? We're on the second floor!"

He wheeled himself in front of the door, ready to do… she wasn't sure what he was planning on doing, but he seemed sure of himself.

"would you rather sprain your ankle or let him catch you?" he asked finally.

His statement was permeated by another loud bang at the door. In a hurry, (y/n) moved towards the bedroom. As she threw open the sash, she heard the door bust in, and a small scuffle occur farther in the apartment. She gingerly began to ease her way out the window, trying to hurry once she heard Mori's angered yell, and Tensei yelp in pain, followed by a loud, messy sounding clatter. Before she could drop, her arms were caught, and she was yanked harshly back through the window, her head banged against the window frame, and her knees hit the pane with an audible thwack.

She grit her teeth at the pain, her head spinning as she felt the large, strong hands grip her arms painfully, pinching the skin in their grip. The shaking her attacker was doing to her wasn't doing anything for the head injury she'd just acquired.

"What's the matter with you? Going out the window? You could have hurt yourself." Mori growled.

In her state, she almost laughed at his statement. The room was spinning, but she still struggled against him.

"get off of me!" she whimpered loudly, struggling to get out of his grip.

He fought her off easily, yanking her into him, and roughly brushing the hair out of her face. His gesture was rough, and had her head yanking back with each swipe of his hand, but once her face was unobstructed, he became 'gentle'. One of his arms still crushing her to him, barring her from escape and restricting her movement, but his other hand came to caress her face, kissing the reddening bump on her forehead that had began to appear where she'd hit her head.

(y/n) tried to turn away, crying out in outrage, but he shushed her, continuing to caress her cheek, grabbing her chin to make her look at him.

"It's alright, we're alright. I forgive you. pack your bags, we'll be back in Sapporo by tomorrow. We belong together, (y/n), I love you. You belong with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She spat, continuing to struggle.

He growled, gripping her rougher, his fingers digging into her chin where they were, leaving an uncomfortable pressure on her lower jaw as his grip shook with the strength of his hold.

"Yes, you are." He whispered dangerously.

Before anything else could be said, an enraged yowl was heard from behind them. Mochi pounced, screeching in rage as he attacked the leg of the man attacking his owner, claws shredding and teeth breaking skin.

Mori cried out angrily, his grip on the woman releasing as he tried to shake off the big cat on his leg, but that only made the creature dig in more.

(y/n) moved to the bedside table, unplugging a lamp, and when Mori turned to see what she was doing, she smashed him over the head with it. The ceramic base broke apart in her grasp, leaving gashes both on Mori's forehead as well as her hand. She gripped her appendage in pain, watching the blood pour from her wound while her dazed attacker prepared to strike at her. First however, he made the cat lose it's grip and fly across the room with a powerful kick of his leg.

The cat was sent reeling, but it quickly got back to its feet, growling, and preparing to attack again as well.

Before either side could strike, however, a carbon fiber scarf appeared, wrapping itself around the intruder's limbs, restraining the angry, struggling man.

Standing in the bedroom doorway, was Aizawa Shouta, and he was angry. Angrier than (y/n) had ever seen him. His usually stoic features were scrunched into an enraged sneer, hair defying gravity as his eyes glowed red with power. Yamada hurried around him, ushering (y/n) to her feet to try and drag her out, but the woman struggled, trying to grab her cat. Seeing this, her friend called to Nemuri, who quickly scooped the creature up, and led them out into the hall of the building, leaving Shouta and Mori alone in the apartment.

…

(y/n) sat motionless in the back of the ambulance that had come screeching into the parking lot along with the cop cars about ten minutes after they left the building. A shock blanket hung loosely around her shoulders as a paramedic saw to her injuries, shining a light in her eyes to see if her pupils would dilate. Nearby, Tesnei was also being treated, having been eased back into his banged-up wheelchair.

"I'm sorry, (y/n)," he sighed pathetically, "I thought I could help, but I just made him angrier. I just feel so useless these days, I guess I just wanted to prove… that I could still be a hero. But I can't."

Yamada clasped his shoulder, "What the hell are you talking about, man? If you hadn't been here, she would have been alone in there tonight. You helped her a lot. You kept her company, and you bought her some time, right (y/n)?"

She nodded robotically, staring off at the gravel. They were all acting like everything was over, but it wasn't. she knew it wasn't. now, they all had to deal with the backlash. There'd be a public statement of the situation, and there'd be confused outrage, and speculation, and a mass spread of gossip. No, this was just the beginning of what was going to be a long, long struggle.

Still, as she watched Mori's bruised and bloodied form being forced into the back of a cop car, quirk nullifying cuffs around his arms, she couldn't help the satisfied smirk from gracing her features.


	18. The last stand

(y/n) played with the cuff on one of her favorite work blazers as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. "What do you think; too stone-cold-bitch?" she asked worriedly.

"Well, maybe if you smiled more…" she heard her companion joke from beside her. dressed in a suit jacket of his own, he watched as she freaked out, trying on every possible formal address attire she could scrounge up.

"This is serious, Shouta." She reprimanded, removing her jacket and throwing it at his head. He caught it easily, right before it landed. He smirked lightly, not able to smile any wider, or he'd risk tearing the stitches at the base of his lower lip.

During his scuffle with Mori he'd gotten in several good licks, enough to subdue him, but Mori had been an active participant as well; Aizawa was nursing several cuts and bruises of his own.

"I know it's serious, but you're stressing yourself out with something so trivial. You looked great in everything you've tried on."

She shook her head, growling in frustration at him.

"No, you don't get it. I'm not trying to look nice for the cameras, I'm trying to wear something that will get people to listen to me."

She removed the heels from her feet, and stomped back to the closet, tearing out clothes, and holding them over her body, each with a comment to go with them.

"Too slutty she was asking for it, too conservative are you sure she's not blowing this out of proportion, too serious she's a bitch, not serious enough she's not taking this seriously; it's a game to her, trying too hard she's lying and compensating for something, not trying hard at all she doesn't care, too much money she bought off the press and the other pro-heroes, too little money this is a scheme to get rich…"

She was about to go on when Shouta grabbed her hands, letting the clothes drop to the floor.

"Alright, I get it. Take a breath."

"No, you don't. You have the luxury of never having to think about it. You say something, and they believe you. you put on an outfit, and don't think about it because you know they aren't going to say anything. No matter what I do, they're going to find some way to spin this thing around on me."

"So then let me do it" he soothed, wrapping her up in a hug but she freaked, using all her strength to push him away with a panicked, "No!"

She took a steadying breath, taking his hands in hers as an apology, "no, I have to do this. I'll never move past it if I don't face this thing.

He nodded silently, rubbing the back of her hands with his thumbs calmly.

She took another big breath before letting it all out in a huff.

"Ok." She stated, finding a ruffled yellow blouse that she'd tossed around while making her point and pulling it on, tucking it into the pencil skirt and checking her reflection in the mirror.

"I think, this is going to work."

…

The lights were too bright, the horde of reporters were suffocating, and she was going to be all alone up there. She peered from behind the curtain as Nezu debriefed the crowd.

She turned to face her board of support, and each of them looked like they were about to feed her to a pack of wolves against their will.

To her left, Inko had her hand in a tight grasp, and Izuku stood behind her with his hand on his mom's shoulder. And to her right, Shouta, Nemuri and Hizashi stood supportive but uneasy.

"Stay calm, don't let their questions get to you." Hizashi.

"You don't have to do this if you're having second thoughts, it's okay." Inko.

"You'll be fine, just cry on stage and they'll be clamoring to take your side." Nemuri.

"I know this must be scary, but you're brave. You can do this." Izuku.

They all had some tidbit for her, and it was a little overwhelming. With her free hand she grasped Shouta's. His touch becoming steadying in a way as she psyched herself up to walk out onto the stage.

"I'll be right behind you the entire time." He assured.

"You promise?"

He gave her hand a firm squeeze.

"No matter what happens, or where we go from here, I'm _always_ going to be right behind you."

She smiled brightly. She wanted to cry at that, but she knew if she did, she'd look like a wet raccoon, and the reporters would have a field day.

"Let's do this, then." She breathed, hearing Nezu wrap up his introduction.

She, and the three pro heroes beside her prepared to make their way onto the stage.

…

A young woman in a yellow blouse and a short, grey pencil skirt marched with purpose and thinly veiled anxiety as she made her way to the podium at the center of the stage.

"Hello." She started shakily. It was clear she was trying to be firm, but she just couldn't keep it all together, "My name is (l/n) (y/n). I'm an assistant publisher for Quills Publishing, I'm a sister, an aunt, a friend, and a girlfriend. What a lot of people don't realize is that… I'm also… I'm…"

The woman freezes, shutting her eyes tight as her face scrunches and she lets out a haggard breath into the microphone. For a second, she looks back at one of the Pro-Heroes behind her. he stares back down at her, expression fixed into a monotonous line, but his eyes seem to fixate on her with a passion as she stares back at him.

She steadies her breath and turns back to the now murmuring reporters, voice steady, posture assured.

"I'm also a survivor." She continues.

"I was born in Musutafu, a quirkless girl in a high-class family. I was kept secret, home, alone; where I could be kept from the outside world, and the outside world could be kept from me. The minute I could, I left; making a life for myself where I could be free, but this wouldn't last long. I met a charming young Pro-Hero by the name of Kadima Mori and fell hopelessly in love. How could I not? He was handsome, brave, and was adored by everyone for his heroic deeds. What I hadn't seen, and what no one else had either, was that the power we gave him as a public figure corrupted him. Made him believe he could get away with things because of who he was. The mask gave him power and allowed him to hide who he really was; a monster."

She took a breath, looking down at the podium and swallowing harshly before looking back up, staring into the cameras, piercing the gaze of the audience, whose full undivided attention she most definitely had.

"I was regularly beaten by him. Not at first, no. he had to make sure I wouldn't just run off. Once we had moved in together, and there was no possible way for me to easily escape, that's when it started. He was verbal, physical, psychological, any way he could find to hurt me, he used. He kept me captive and tortured for nine years, under the guise that he loved me, and that it was my fault for not just doing what he wanted me to. I would tell people, and they wouldn't believe me, either because his quirk—mending—made it so I had no proof of abuse, or because they were so blinded by his hero persona that they believed he could never do wrong. I was actually once told that by asking others for help I was 'ruining his life' and that I should stop."

She let out a pain-filled and humorless laugh, eyes sad, gaze far away for a while as she continued to speak.

"Who was I to speak up for myself? As a woman. As a _quirkless_ woman, how dare I? Was I looking for attention? Money? Help…? How _dare_ I?"

She came back after a second, snapping out of whatever daze she was in, "Much like my situation with my parents, the second I found an opportunity to escape, I took it, but he followed. He took a teaching job at UA and used his position of power to harass me yet again. Harassing my friends and family, stalking me around the city, getting me alone and scaring me, hurting me. For the second time, he was a shadow on the new life I'd made for myself. Until he made a mistake. He attacked me in front of witnesses, in front of people who care about me. Who listened to me and believed me when I told them what Mori was, and when I asked them for help, they _gave_ it to me. Because they are good people. They are _Heroes_. They are everything that's good and right about having quirks and power. They are people who use their abilities to protect rather than to control, and I am so honored to have them backing me tonight."

The pro heroes standing behind her smiled brightly, the one known as Midnight, breaking the line behind her to give her an affectionate squeeze as tears rushed to the speaker's vision.

"I was lucky. I _am_ lucky, and I know that. After escaping my abuser, I made a life for myself back in my hometown. I reconnected with my older sister, I met my nephew, who is the most wonderful boy on the planet, and he inspires me every single day to be better; to be braver. Which is why, I'm up here right now." She stated, gesturing to the reporters and the cameras.

Every single person in the audience was speechless as she spoke, the only noise being the shutter of cameras as reporters clamored to take pictures of the woman speaking.

"But others haven't been. There are countless people who've been taken advantage of, both with and without possession of quirks, because the system of Pro-Heroes allows it to happen. They know that covering it up and ignoring victims is easier than facing a scandal that one of the people who's job it is to protect the city is secretly villainous. They know that it's easier for the public to believe that a victim is lying for attention than it is to believe that a Pro-Hero isn't heroic. Not every Pro-Hero is corrupt, but that doesn't mean they're all saints, either. We can't lose all our trust in the Heroes of our world, because then we'd be completely vulnerable to people who wish us harm, but we also can't allow the people in control of our protection be completely unaccountable for their own villainous actions. All we can do as a society to keep everyone safe; to keep everyone protected, is to listen, and to believe. Thank you."

The resounding camera flashes, and uproarious questions from the onlooking reporters was practically deafening.

…

(y/n) stared at the phone screen in her hand as she scrolled through articles. Every news site was covering the quirkless woman who accused Caduceus of abuse and villainy. Some were very flattering, painting her in a vigilante roll as a strong survivor, others were… less flattering, but she knew this would happen. All she really wanted was to put this behind her. She was able to go back to work now, and to leave her apartment by herself, and being able to be so free and unworried was worth all the stares she received, both awestruck and accusatory.

There had also been quite the unexpected chain reaction towards her speaking out. She'd expected others to come forward, it was just a surprise to find out who. One of Izuku's friends, and his siblings and mother come forward to accuse Endeavor of emotionally and psychologically them. Though he didn't take a hit to his career as a hero, he did have his children taken from his custody, and as a result, it seemed her nephew's friend was much happier, and open as a person.

She was rather proud of them, and had received thanks from them for having the courage to clear the way for them to come forward.

It made her feel warm, knowing that something so hard and nerve wracking had done so much good for other people. She felt validated, and free.

She no longer had to look over her shoulder everywhere she went. She no longer had to worry that the next person to touch her was going to do her harm. It was liberating. She hadn't felt this good since she'd first moved back to Musutafu.

She was pulled from her thoughts and her phone screen by the sounds of a groaning man, just on the brink of waking up. The grinned, turning off the device and rolling to straddle him, kissing at his face until he awoke, chuckling as he gripped at her hips affectionately.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty, you look like shit." She said fondly as she stared down at her sleepy pro-hero.

He gave her one of his full grins. The kind that some would find unnerving, but just gave her the best butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm having déjà vu." He told her in a gravely tone.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked, and watched as Shouta took her in, gaze trailing over every feature of her before finding her eyes.

"Good thing. Definitely good." He kissed her lovingly.

Everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
